


Omega Dean

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Written Musical', A/B/O dymanics, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dean Winchester in Heat, Death, Eventual Smut, Family Wealth, Heavy Disney Themes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Dean, Poverty, Romantic Fluff, Your Modern Day Aladdin Fic (With Grown Up Twists), suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Will be my first attempt at a 'Written Musical' - yes, you read that right, Omega Dean is going to be heavy on the 'Disney' themes... So we will be seeing Cas and Dean and our 'villain' breaking out into song, some Disney - Some not...Young and beautiful Omega, Dean Winchester, is the heir to his dying father's fortune. And when he turns eighteen Alpha suitors line up around the block to try to court him... But each one seems more concerned with Dean's family's money and power, than Dean...So taking drastic action, Dean pulls a 'Jasmine' (from Aladdin) and disguises himself as a regular Omega and goes in search of his true mate...





	1. Grant My Last Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camerahead12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/gifts).



  
 

"Because... I'm dying, Dean" John looked up through tearful eyes at his son "I won't be here to protect you, you need an Alpha" 

Dean nodded, finally giving in. He'd argued, he'd gotten upset, he'd gotten angry, but he was done... If it really was his fathers dying wish that he was safely mated to an alpha, then that was what he would do. 

"You have three weeks until your next heat is due Dean if you haven't found a mate by then, arrangements will be made for you" Wheezed Dean's father. John's sickness had ravaged his body, he was skeletal, he had dark circles under his eyes, he'd lost his appetite and with it a lot of weight and he was almost completely bed bound "I will see you mated before I die. I need to know you will be taken care of, provided for... Safe" 

"I know" Said Dean bowing his head slightly, he wasn't happy about it in the slightest, being rushed into a mating was not something any young Omega wanted, but his father wanted to make sure he'd be safe... How could he even try to argue? The thing that bothered him even more, was that now he'd have to spend more time away from his father, to look for an Alpha that was at least half decent...All he really wanted was to be by his father's side, looking after him, but he wouldn't waste a moment of his one and only chance to find his true mate, his one, and only chance to avoid being forced to spend his life with any old knot-head Alpha. 

Dean had turned eighteen a few weeks earlier and suitors had been coming out of the woodwork wanting to court him, it wasn't like he didn't have options, he agreed with his father to look for a mate, but made it clear that he wouldn't mate the first alpha he came across, he wanted to at least get along with the alpha if he was going to be stuck with them for the rest of his life. His father smiled weakly up at him from his bed. 

"Thank you, son," John said before relaxing back into his pillow. 

Dean sighed as he picked up the little black book of 'interested Alphas' that met John's approval on paper... He opened the book and dialed the first number on his mobile as he quietly closed his father's bedroom door... 

"Gadreel, It's Dean Winchester..." 

***

Gadreel was a nightmare, sure he was strong and handsome, dressed smart casual in dark jeans and a shirt but he was also short-tempered and arrogant and Dean felt as though they had nothing in common. Any joke he tried to make was met with an unamused expression, anything Dean tried to talk about, seemed to bore the Alpha. He did seem to find Dean attractive though, Dean had to resist punching him in the face when Gadreel patted his bottom as he pulled his seat out for him. He even made snide comments about what Dean had ordered, making it clear no Omega of his would be permitted to 'get fat' on such things as pies or burgers... Dean ordered two desserts just to piss him off and what he couldn't finish... He took home in a doggy bag. Making sure to stick Gadreel with the bill. 

Micheal was boring. Average in appearance, interested only in expanding his business and work... Also, his scent... was like vinegar and made Dean's nose wrinkle. Dean had insisted that they do an activity 'date' rather than a meal... After being food shamed by Gadreel, he didn't feel quite as comfortable about a dinner date. As expected Michael couldn't relax enough to enjoy it, he moaned for most of the day and then seemed surprised when Dean declined a follow-up date... Sorry, but Dean would not be mating Mr. No Fun, thank you very much...

Then there had been Ash, who'd actually been kind of fun, His scent was alright, but Dean felt no attraction to him whatsoever and he had a feeling that Ash preferred female omegas anyway, they had had a fun 'date' but it was more like two friends hanging out than anything romantic. 

Raphael had been awful... He'd smelt sour. He'd barely given Dean eye contact, rather his eyes seemed to seek out other Alphas to glare at them if they looked at Dean. He'd spoken to Dean as though their mating was a sure thing... Saying things like "When I run your father's company, you won't have to work, you can stay home and raise our pups" and "When I mate you, you won't dress like this... You'll keep yourself covered properly, I don't want other Alphas looking at what belongs to me" Dean had been stunned by the sheer arrogance of the man, making his excuses that he needed to use the bathroom, he had climbed out the window and not looked back... Laughing heartily at the image of Raphael sitting there and it slowly dawning on him that Dean was not coming back with his beta best friend Charlie when he got home. 

Benny was gorgeous, strong, big... Dean walked towards him praying that he was just not an arsehole, just don't be an arsehole... Benny smiled warmly at Dean and even pulled his chair out for him... He smelt warm and friendly... Dean's hopes were dashed all too soon, however... 

"Listen, I should tell you... My grandmother set this up and I didn't want to stand you up and to be honest if I was single, I would be very, very interested in courting you properly Dean, but I am seeing someone, another omega and she and I are thinking about mating soon... My grandmother wants me to marry into a wealthy family and I want to marry for love... So I haven't told her about my relationship,  Jo is not from a wealthy family and" Benny laughs "She's a spitfire... My grandmother wouldn't approve,  I apologize for agreeing to this date and wasting your time, but I didn't want to continue misleading you, if you still want to eat, I would happily share a meal with you, my treat for my poor behavior, but I can't court you" 

_'Damn'_ Thought Dean to himself, he thanked Benny for his honesty and did stay for a meal, enjoying a conversation with a nice, friendly Alpha who wasn't interested in him romantically was refreshing, to be honest. It made it all the more disappointing when his evening with Benny ended. Dean could have liked him... 

***

"They are either only after my father's money or want to breed me up right away... None are actually interested in... me" Said Dean miserably to Charlie after his date with Benny "And I'm running out of time..." 

"You're never going to find a love connection in this short a time, with everyone knowing who you are and how much you're worth... You're attracting the money hounds Dean" 

"I know, what should I do?" Asked Dean, rubbing his hands over his face hopelessly.

"Be yourself and not your worth, go 'undercover' to find someone genuine" Said Charlie thoughtfully

 "I could go into the district? No one knows me there..." 

"That'd be very dangerous Dean," Said Charlie looking worried "You could get hurt" 

"I could get hurt if I have to mate some asshole Alpha, at least this way I am taking a chance to find someone nice" 

Charlie nodded, looking him up and down "But you're too pretty to pass for being poor"  

"Nice Charlie," Says Dean sarcastically 

"No, that came out wrong... I don't mean... What I meant is, that you look rich... Your clothes, your hair, even your smell... You smell like money, Dean" 

"Ok, so what do I do?" Asked Dean looking down at his expensive suit, she was right of course, he would stick out. 

"Guess we got to give you a make-under"  


	2. Street Rat

Dean pulled at the slight tufts on his head and frowned at Charlie. 

"You wanted to look like a regular omega. Regular omegas don't have the expensive haircuts you get Dean, this looks more..." 

"Stupid" Said Dean, pulling a face at the mirror

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, perhaps a little more off the top..." Charlie runs the razor over Dean's head again and neatens out the top, not perfectly, but at least now it didn't look like he had tried and failed at doing a mohawk style "There, better?" 

"Better" 

Dean was given some cheap clothes from the marketplace, that Charlie had been out and fetched for him. The dull fraying cloth itched his skin a little. After dressing he ate a large breakfast, packed a small bag with a few coins hidden in his shoe and a few in his bag. He packed a bottle of scent blockers in case he needed them and a small bottle of pepper spray - he was looking for an alpha, but he didn't want to be taken against his will. He was ready, taking too much would give away that he had more money than he planned on admitting too. 

***

"I'm going out today," He said quietly by his father's bed. John Winchester's pale hand grasped his own.

"Be careful Dean, I know you want the chance to look for your true mate, but you will find a lot of alpha's out there looking for something else... I wish you'd take a bodyguard, but I do understand you don't want people to know who you are..." 

"I'll be careful," Dean assured his father "I will come back if it gets too much"

His father smiled at him, "I love you, son" 

Dean swallowed and nodded, he couldn't say it back, he loved his father but saying it right now... Would seem too much like a final farewell. 

***

Charlie saw Dean out, hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear "You got this Dean, you're going to come back with the most gorgeous alpha, just have confidence in yourself"

Dean nodded and turned away from his friend feeling his nerves flare, he began walking down the long road from his house to the town. He heard the front door to his house, close... It sounded so much louder than normal...

He sighed... _"What will this day be like? I wonder. What will my future be? I wonder..."_ Thoughts of a charming and caring alpha holding him tightly in his arms filled his mind _"It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free... My heart should be wildly rejoicing... Oh, what's the matter with me?"_  

He looked back towards his house. He could go back, he could mate whoever his father picked out for him... But he didn't want that. He turned away from it again, taking a deep and steadying breath and setting off again, this time his steps were surer, longer strides and he held on to his determination. He could do this...

He reasoned with himself, singing out _"I've always longed for adventure. To do the things I've never dared. Now here I'm facing adventure. Then why am I so scared?"_

His voice speaks out his thoughts _"I've always wanted to have children. I want a good mate to do that"_ He nods, agreeing with himself as he begins to skip along the path, he could do this... He will. 

 _"Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries... If I don't I just know I'll turn back. I must dream of the alpha I am seeking, I must dream of the alpha I lack"_ His hand reaches out as he passes a tree as he swings himself around it... The road melts away and it is only him, in a house, making a big meal... for his own family. His dream... 

 _"I dream I can serve them with reliance, face my mistakes without defiance, show them I'm worthy and while I show them. I'll show me!"_ He sings loudly, happily at the domestic dream in his head, he so wants his own family, a loving mate, little pups running around... What if he can't find his true mate... He sighs "Oh help" looking up to the sky as though his plea would be heard... He CAN do this, he has to try, for that dream... 

 _"I have confidence in confidence alone. Besides which you see I have confidence in me!"_ He nods firmly to himself, and as he sinks back into reality, he finds himself entering the busy marketplace. He whispers "I'll find you if you let me" 

***

Castiel lived in a house in the woods, on the outskirts of the district. He lived alone and he couldn’t tell you how long it had been that way… All he knew was that he couldn’t remember his family and didn’t seem to fit in well in the town. He had deep aching inside himself for companionship. He hadn't presented as an Alpha until his early twenties, a truly late bloomer. By which time he’d already become known as the freak orphan, un-presented and unloved… 

Nowadays, he built things out of wood to survive, sold his crafts when he could to buy food and clothing, he’d built his own home, after being on the streets and homeless for much of his life. In his teen years, he'd stolen food to survive. 

A couple of his favorite pieces he’d kept to decorate his home, including a wooden elephant and monkey. He’d also carved himself a beautiful wooden lamp. He had stunning purple and gold rug that he'd traded a piece of wooden furniture for. His house wasn't full of expensive things, but it felt like home, personal touches everywhere made it his own, his place. Although more often than not, the cupboards were bare, and he went hungry, this was his place, almost like... His only friend, that kept him safe and warm. 

When he'd lived on the streets, he often helped the other homeless people, though some avoided him on the pure basis he was an alpha, other's did not, he'd get a little food, share it with another 'stray'. He'd pickpockets for small change and share it with the sick or elderly, who were unable to fend for themselves. 

On the day he met Dean Winchester, he was wandering through town, handing out slices of bread to the poor, even feeding a stray dog that had started to follow him around. He stopped, breathing in deeply through his nose, he blinked, eyes searching through the crowd for the source of that wonderful smell... He turned slowly around, down the street, past several market stalls... A youthful omega was eyeing up some apples from a stall, the smell of apples mixed with... Vanilla. Castiel's eyes flicked closed as he concentrated on the scent for a moment, indulging himself in the aroma, when he looked up, he saw the omega, was moving towards him... 

His scent, washed over Castiel like a warm breeze, his pain melting away as he watched the mystery man draw nearer... Looking down at the dog, he was feeding scraps of bread, everything seemed to slow down... 

The loneliness that haunted him, reached out for the omega... As though his very heart sang, the words escaped his lips softly, _"He's like the wind through my tree, he'd ride the night next to me"_ The dog whines and Castiel throws the last scrap of bread to it, turning away from it again to search out the man, whose scent had bewitched him.. 

The sun shines a bright beam of light on the omega as though he's been lit up, just for Castiel _"He'd lead me through moonlight... Only to burn me with the sun, He's taken my heart... But he doesn't know what he's done..."_ The crowd of people shopping in the dusty market street, quiet and part as Castiel passes them by. He passes so, so close to the beautiful omega, breathing in deeply... 

 _"I feel his scent on my skin, his body close to me"_ As Castiel passes the omega, he sees him begin to turn, he averts his gaze quickly, he isn't good enough, not for this man _"Can't look in his eyes, he's out of my league..."_ He shakes his head _"Just a fool to believe... I have anything he needs, he's like the wind..."_   

 

Passing a shop window Castiel stops, looking at his own reflection, _"I look in the mirror and all I see... Is a young old man with only a dream, Am I just fooling myself..."_ Looking past his own reflection, he sees the omega, reflected in the glass, moving into the crowd, he stops and glances back, toward Castiel. 

_"He'll stop the pain,"_ The Omega turns, face seeming sad, lost? _"Living without him... I'd go insane"_ Castiel turns, stepping in time to a humming that seemed to come from the very air around him. The omega was moving away, down the street... But shoppers and store owners all seemed to stand still, seeming to watch Castiel follow, silently encouraging him on... 

His voice grows bolder as he passes through them, he sings out, strongly, more confident... 

_"I feel his scent on my skin, I want him close to me, want to look in his eyes... I have to believe. I've got to believe, I have something he needs... He's like the wind"_

Casitel startles as he bumps into something solid, he blinks "Oh, excuse me... I'm so sorr..."

It's the omega, staring back at him, a half smile on his face as he watches the alpha stumble over his words "Don't worry about it, I think it was both of our faults really" 

"Still, I..." Castiel gets lost for a moment, finally meeting those green eyes,he smiles "I should have watched where I was going" He holds out his hand toward the omega, "My name is Castiel" 

"Dean," Says the omega, staring right back into Castiel's eyes "I'm Dean"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sound of music - I have confidence
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PX9SIQdCjs&index=2&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY
> 
> She´s Like The Wind - Soundtrack Dirty Dancing
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNIyq8etPkg&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&index=10&t=0s


	3. Shall We Dance

Castiel holds his breath for a moment, making a wish in his head as he smiles at the beautiful Omega.  

"Are you hungry?" Asks the alpha looking from Dean's gorgeous green eyes to the apples behind him. Before Dean can answer he opens his small bag and pulls out the last slice of bread, the slice he'd been saving, for himself.  

"It's your last piece," Said Dean looking at the bread being offered. In truth, he wasn't all that hungry, but he was curious about an alpha who would offer an omega their last scrap of food, if he'd been his mate, or pregnant - maybe he could understand it, but alpha's - or alpha's he had experience with anyway, prided themselves on being strong, they would eat before offering some strange omega their food. 

"It's your piece if you want it," Said the alpha. Dean narrowed his eye slightly. Castiel tilted his head "We can share it if you like?" 

"Breaking bread, together," Said Dean quietly. Glad of a way to let the man eat at least some of his own food "Alright" 

As they moved away from the apple stall, Dean finally caught Castiel's scent, he closed his eyes for a moment as the rich and comforting aroma of chocolate filled the air around him. Chocolate, and pine... Castiel smelt... Like Christmas. 

Christmas for Dean, meant family. Him, his father, his brother before he'd left for a fancy new school. Sam was a beta and incredibly smart. His father had granted his wish to go to a school that would prepare him for law school. Dean, as an omega had been strongly advised to stick close by John, his alpha - to keep him safe. Dean had agreed, he loved his father and staying with him wasn't a chore, especially when it had protected him for money hungry alpha's that could have mated him against his wishes and claimed his fathers business from him... But then his father had gotten sick and things had changed... Now John wanted an alpha for Dean, someone to look after him and Dean... Well, he didn't want to be left alone, but he didn't want to end up with a controlling alpha either. 

"Come, I know where we can eat, away from the hustle of the market... and where, if you're agreeable, I'd like to get to know you a little" 

"Where?" Asked Dean nervously, walking alongside the alpha. Just because he wanted to trust this man, didn't mean he should and being led away from people to some unknown location, with some unknown alpha, was unwise.  

"A friendly couple I know own the pub just there" Castiel pointed to the end of the road "I built the bar for their... bar, for them. I'm sure they will let us sit in there awhile"  

"The Roadhouse," Said Dean reading the sign, a pub. A public place by very definition, not some dark or scary place - safe "Ok" 

Castiel pushed the door to the Roadhouse open and held it for Dean. Smiling as the omega passed close by him and into the pub. The bar was beautiful... Polished and smooth wood, shinning under the pubs homey lighting. 

Dean's runs his hand over the surface of the wood "You made this?" He asked looking at the alpha, who nodded "It's really nice"  

"Thank you," Said Castiel, his eyes twinkled slightly with pride before he turned away from Dean "Ellen?" He called out. 

A woman came from the room behind the bar, she smiled at Castiel and inclined her head when she saw Dean "Hello Castiel, dear. How are you?" 

"Good thank you, I hope you and Bobby are well?" 

Ellen looked Castiel up and down "Better than you dear, you're looking thin - I told you if you're ever hungry to come and I'd make you something" 

Castiel blushed, with a sideways glance to Dean, lowering his head slightly he said "I'm fine, I was wondering if... we, that is myself and Dean here might sit at one of your tables a while and..."

"Castiel," Said Ellen firmly, "Please do not finish that sentence, you know you're always welcome here. Sit yourselves down and I will bring you both something" 

"Oh, no..." Castiel looks at her eyes panicked - he can't pay... 

"I'll be needing a new bench making up for one of our tables soon" Said Ellen smoothly "Consider it an advance" 

Still red-cheeked Castiel nodded "Thank you" He knew Ellen meant well, she was a mother hen, it was her nature to look after people. But shame still buzzed through him, how he must look to this lovely omega - an alpha, accepting charity. 

Ellen had already turned her attention to Dean though, she smiled "How's stew sound? Something to dip your bread in" 

"Stew sounds great," Said Dean, ever polite "Thank you for your kindness" 

Castiel turned to Dean, fixing him with a curious and yet - warm, smile. He tilted his head and held out a hand to Dean, meeting his eyes as Dean accepted it and was led to the center of the room...  

 _"Come with me and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination... Take a look and you'll see, into your imagination..."_ Sang Castiel as the room seemed to change before them. The table pulled out into the middle of the room - all by its self. A blue and gold linen cloth flew across the room and covered it, a garland of holly wrapped itself around it as it set itself. Magic. 

 _"We'll begin, dining in... amongst the works of your creation..."_ Said Dean running his fingertips over the carved patterns of flowers and trees in the backs of the seats. The trees seemed to shimmy under his touch and he would swear he could smell the flowers. _"What we'll see, will defy..."_ His eyes settle back on Castiel as he sings " _Explanation"_

Castiel pulled out Dean's chair for him and Dean sat, Castiel moving around the table to his own seat, singing as he went, never taking his eyes from Dean's face _"I've got a lovely view, must be paradise... You simply astound me, who knew it? Anything you'd want, I'd do it... Want me to show you the world? Let's get to it"_

Ellen brings their meals out and lays them on the table, smirking to herself as the pair barely register her. To them the bowls of delicious smelling food seem to just appear - they only have eyes for each other now, there is no one else in the world... 

 _"There is no life I know, to compare with pure imagination... Living there, we'd be free... If you somehow wanted me"_ Sings Castiel picking up his spoon and finally peeling his eyes away from Dean's face... He eats. 

Ellen peeks around the door from the kitchen to where the two men were sitting, she smiles watching them. Turning the pub music on a gentle pleasant volume then disappearing into the back again to get some work done. 

Castiel watches Dean as he hums along to the music. 

"You know this song well?" Asks Castiel

"Not well, but I have heard it before. Danced to it" Said, Dean, before he could stop himself. 

"Danced to it?" Castiel's eyebrows rise "Where?" 

"My father thought that an omega who could dance would be more appealing, I think he wanted me to get the exercise too" Dean smiled "I had a lot of dance lessons growing up, but when my father got sick, things... changed" Dean hoped Castiel didn't press further there, it was a bit to close to revealing who he was. Thankfully though, Castiel didn't pry about his father or family name... 

"Will you show me?" 

"Dancing?" 

"Please" 

Dean blinked "Oh, it's... erm. Well..." He explained the positions, eventually standing up and moving around a little to demonstrate what he meant. Then as he turned back to Castiel he found the man stood right behind him, smiling.

"May I?" Dean nodded captivated by Castiel's scent and eyes "Like this?" Castiel reaches a hand out in front of him, toward Dean... Their eyes are locked. Dean's chest heaves slightly with anticipation. The tips of Castiel's fingers reach his waist, shooting lightning through him at contact. As the alpha's full palm settles on Dean's hip, Dean is fighting his body's natural instinct, the tension, and desire that is passing through their line of sight into each other's souls is threatening to make him slick like a waterfall. It feels like an earthquake under his skin, waking up every fiber of his being to the sensation of touch... The aftershocks buzz through him pleasantly, teasingly. He breathes in a deep breath through his mouth, finally breaking eye contact and suddenly he and the alpha are prancing around together, one of Castiel's hands still resting on Dean's waist, the other holding Dean's hand up as he twirls him around. Circling their table in the middle of the room. 

"Yeah" Laughs Dean "Yes, like this" 

Castiel smiles at him, clearly enjoying himself "You dance wonderfully" He said still moving with Dean. 

"I guess my father thought it would help me find a mate," Said Dean blushing, suddenly embarrassed 

"You're beautiful when you blush, but you don't need to be embarrassed," Said Castiel meeting Dean's eye again as he slowed them down to a stop, his hand still holding Dean in place as he adds "I like dancing with you" 

"I like dancing with you too, Cas. You're not like other Alpha's" 

"The things that make me different are the things that make me... me" Shrugs Castiel "I don't want to be someone who you would fear, I would rather earn trust than insist it be given. I feel like Alphas who demand that rather than work for it... are lazy" 

Dean smile at him, he was starting to like this alpha, he was different, he was fun... and warm. 

Castiel lowers his face to look Dean in the eyes "Come, we shall dance again" 

Dean smiled as he sang  _"We've just been introduced, I do not know you well but when the music started... Something drew me to your side._ _And as we dance around in each other's arms, It made me think we might be... Similarly occupied._ _Shall we dance?"_

 _"On a bright magic carpet, shall we fly?"_ Castiel gripped Dean's hip as he swung him around, lifting his body from the ground for a moment

 _"Shall we dance?"_ Sang out Dean, feeling more and more comfortable in the alpha's arms.

 _"Shall we then say "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"?"_ Castiel felt a pang, this was perfect... but soon it would have to end... He didn't want to say 'goodbye'.   
  
_"Or perchance, w_ _hen the last little star has left the sky, s_ _hall we still be together, w_ _ith our arms around each other a_ _nd shall you be my new romance... o_ _n the clear understanding, t_ _hat this kind of thing can happen..._ _Shall we dance?"_ Dean's heart began to wonder... maybe romance was still possible for him, this was pretty romantic - and such fun. He was getting a bit warm from prancing around the room with the alpha. 

 _"Shall we dance?"_ Sang Cas

 _"Shall we dance"_  Sang Dean, and it sounded more like a suggestion than a question this time... 'Let's dance forever' He thought to himself 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Imagination - Willy Wonka - LYRICS
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ApySWpfJyc
> 
> Yul Brynner and Deborah Kerr perform "Shall We Dance" from The King and I
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgVPnWmUqd4


	4. The Eye Of The Alpha

Dean smiles up into those beautiful blue eyes, feeling safe and dare he say - happy? He likes this alpha, could he be the one? His body told him, yes, his heart screaming 'mate'... But his head tells him to be careful and 'Wait'. The dancing had made him warm and breathless. Dizzily he grips Castiel's arms and stops moving, he needs to be still for a moment. 

"Are you alright?" Asked Castiel brows knitting together in concern, concern for him... 

"Yes... I" The wonderful smell of Christmas and safety and family... was overwhelming. But as Dean smiled at Castiel another smell soured his air... The scent of lemon. He turned, the smell of aggressive alpha pulling his attention to... Raphael, who was standing in the doorway to the pub. He'd forgotten how stern the man's face was, or perhaps... he'd never seen his expression this dark... The last time he'd seen him, was as he'd made his escape into the omega bathroom on their 'date'. Raphael did not look happy to see Dean being held by another alpha... Just as Dean was about to speak though, a pain stabbed at him in his abdomen making him gasp... 

"Dean?" Castiel bent to catch the omega as he doubled over "Dean?" 

"Thank you for assisting _my omega_ " Came the cold hard voice of Raphael. Who'd now stepped into the room, towards them, the door closing behind him. Castiel blinked up at the man who'd spoken, noting his unfriendly scent. 

"Yours?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. 

"I'm not," Dean starts to say, his face hot "Not his" He looks to Castiel, his expression pained and pleading, aware now that this pain was his heat fast approaching. Early by a damn week... Dean's still looking at Castiel... could he have triggered his heat? He'd heard or read somewhere... that that could happen when true mates met. 

"He seems to disagree?" Said Castiel, still holding Dean up as his narrowed eyes looked up at Raphael.

"He belongs to me" Raphael glared at Castiel as he spoke "You're nothing more than a mere obstacle between me and what _is_ mine and you will move, or be removed... the choice is yours"

"He is unclaimed and he doesn't seem to want to go with you... So, I'm sorry, but I will not permit you to take him against his will" Stated Castiel boldly, puffing out his chest a little in emphasis "You can leave, now... standing, or on your ass... the choice, is yours" 

Dean's moment of relief at hearing Castiel's words was drowned out by another painful twinge inside him and his grip tightened on Castiel as it clenched through him "Cas..." 

Castiel deposited Dean into a chair, never turning his back on the other alpha. His hand touched Dean's forehead, the omega was burning up. But Castiel was hyper-aware of the thick fog of anger radiating off the other alpha and stepped in front of Dean, facing the alpha. 

"He is mine" Repeated Raphael eyes blackened, stepping forward. Maybe it was his heat, his omega instincts, but as Dean watched the two alpha's he couldn't help but feel a slight thrill of excitement, a thrill that triggered his slick to gush from his hole a little, they were both giving off very possessive and threatening scents, it was like he could smell a storm brewing in the air between them. They were going to fight, over him... And whilst his brain was praying that Castiel was victorious, his heat addled omega was interested to see who was stronger... 

"He is his own" Said Castiel firmly, the smell of anger rolling off him now. This other alpha was planning on taking Dean, against Dean's own will... Castiel would not allow this.

"It seems we are at a stalemate," Says Raphael, he looks at Dean and Castiel side steps to block his view "I will give you one last chance to remove yourself... There is no need for you to get hurt over this. This omega wouldn't want you anyway, look at yourself. You think you can make him happy? Do you even know, who he is? What can you offer him? You are nothing, I am powerful, why would he choose you?" 

"He may not and I would respect that, should that be his choice... but that _is_ his choice to make. Not yours" Castiel shook with rage at the man's insults. A pit of worry being born that what he said was true... What did he have to offer Dean? 

The smell of aggressive alpha, the scent of Dean's slick and heat behind him... It was all too much, too raw and Castiel felt his own alpha roaring beneath his skin, his eyes burn red as his brain screams at him to  _PROTECT DEAN._ It was quite astonishing to the alpha just how strong his need to protect Dean is, they barely knew each other... But his scent, made him feel like he'd known him his whole life, his laughter made Castiel feel happy, his smile made his heart warm, there was no denying it, Castiel hadn't felt this kind of connection to anyone before... This omega had swept into his world and turned it upside down and Castiel was just holding on for the ride.  

Raphael seems mildly surprised when Castiel's eyes burn, the challenge laid down was one he couldn't walk away from, Dean belonged to him, his father's business would be his, the wealth and power of the Winchester name would be his. He would mate Dean, claim him, fill him with seed and pups and own him, forever. No, dirty and poor alpha was going to get in his way. He lunges at Castiel, nails lengthed into claws, fangs extended, growling.  

Castiel moves forward, into the attack... Putting more distance between Raphael and Dean at his own risk, claws dig into his arms and he growls, his own teeth sharpening as he pushes Raphael back, blood sprays from the attacking alpha's fingers as they are forced out of his skin.  

 _"Growing up, out on the street, I had time, to work on my defenses. I'll go the distance, I'll stand on my own two feet, a poor man with just his will to survive"_ Castiel may be poor, but he can take a little pain, he can fight. To protect Dean, he thinks... he'd die.   

_"So many times, it happens too fast. I see Alpha's trade their passion for glory. I won't lose my grip on my dreams, they will last. I will_ _fight just to keep them alive"_ Raphael swipes his claws at Castiel's face, Castiel dodges throwing his fist into Raphael's cheek. It connects with a gruesome sound. 

As Raphael stumbles back, Castiel sings out, his voice deep and threatening " _It's the eye of the Alpha, it's the thrill of the fight._ _Risin' up to the challenge of this rival._   _And the last known survivor will stalk this omega in the night. I'm_ _watching you with the eye of the alpha"_

Getting his balance back Raphael snarls and spits out a gob of blood to the floor. He picks up a plate from the table and throws it at Castiel who ducks and hits the floor, Raphael had pounced again as he'd moved to avoid the plate, and he'd fallen on top of Castiel, the two wrestled on the ground, snapping at each other and grumbling low growls in their throat's. 

_"Face to face, out in the heat._ _Holding on tight, stayin' angry._ _They stack the odds still I'm willing to defeat, to risk the_ _kill with the skill to survive. It's the eye of the alpha, it's the dream of the night to rise up to the challenge of this rival... To save this omega, from you, from your claim, to which you have no right! And I'll watch over him with the eye of the alpha"_

"You're a fool" Bellows Raphael as he slams Castiel's head into the floor "And you will lose"  

A loud BANG makes both alphas jump up, a blazing hole in the wall indicating how wide the warning shot went over their heads...

"Catch you guys at a bad time?" A stern looking Ellen shouts out. She raises the shotgun in her hand as she glared between them "Not in my bar"  

Raphael glared back at her, whilst Castiel looked apologetic, his eyes settling back to ocean blue as he blinked "Ellen, I'm sorry.." 

"Enough," She said cutting him off, "You. Out, now!" She said pointing the gun at Raphael, who narrowed his eyes before raising his hands in surrender. With one last glare at Castiel, he turned and left the pub. 

Castiel sagged with relief and then turned to help Dean who was still curled up on the floor, to where he'd tumbled at the sound of the gunshot "Dean, are you alright?"

Ellen lowered her weapon and walked over, "He is in heat, you can't keep him here Castiel, I have nothing an omega in heat would need and this place is open... more alphas could come in at any moment and this," She held up the gun "Only got so many bullets, it's mainly just for show. Do you have any blockers?"  

Dean groaned, moving his hand from where it was clenched on his stomach and pointing to his bag "In my bag. It hurts, please..." 

"I know, but you need to go somewhere safe baby," Soothed Ellen grabbing his bag and finding the tiny bottle within, with a gentle hand to Dean's neck she spread some of the blockers over his glands, it covered the scent a little but not much. She turns to Castiel "I got a lot of time for you Castiel, a lot of trust, you're welcome back anytime, but I won't have alpha's brawling in my pub. Now, get this boy somewhere safe and take care of him"  

Castiel looks down at Dean, _he was going into heat_... Castiel has no experience of omegas during their heats, Dean's scent had already bewitched him and with every passing minute, it grew stronger. A small part of him wanted to run, Dean was too precious and Castiel didn't know how the omega's heat would affect him, could he even trust himself with the omega? Already his arousal was beginning to flare now that the other Alpha was gone... But then Dean looked up at him, his expression pained and scared... And Castiel knew, he couldn't leave Dean's side... He needed to be strong, strong for Dean, stronger than his own body's urges. 

Castiel smiles kindly at Dean "Come with me, I won't hurt you" 

Dean eyed the Alpha, he had saved him from being taken against his will, but that didn't mean he was trustworthy, it was entirely possible that this Alpha just wanted to take him for himself. He'd heard how Alpha's act around Omegas in heat. 

"Please understand, you don't have to, it's just that with your heat starting, you aren't safe out there... And I may not be able to fight off another attack, not without Ellen, I might not be able to help if it happens again" The Alpha held out his hand toward Dean "You can trust me" 

"Where are you taking me?" Dean was tired and just wanted... well, to be fucked senseless, but also sleep. But he had to ask where they were going, he took the hand offered and was pulled to his feet. 

"Home" Smiled Castiel. He nodded at Ellen. He helped Dean stand up straight and swing an arm around his neck and then helps the omega walk, Ellen leading them through the kitchen and out the back door, so that they wouldn't bump into Raphael on the street "My home"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4


	5. Nothing's Going To Harm You

Dean winces as he is lowered on to a wooden chair, Castiel rushing to close his front door again, before returning to his side with a cushion and propping it behind his back. Then he moves away, his erection is painful now, he'd carried the omega most of the way back to his cabin, ignoring the pain from the cuts in his skin from where Raphael had attacked him... there had been no escaping Dean's scent, even with the blockers it found him... the heat and slick and vanilla. So intense and wonderful. The evening had rolled in and the sky had lit up in brilliant reds and purples. Castiel had looked on Dean's face in awe as he'd carried him back. He'd never seen anyone so... breathtaking. 

Castiel hurries away to what Dean can only assume is a bedroom. The air in the little cabin is soothing, it smells completely of Castiel, there is no trace of anyone else's scent. Dean relaxes a little against the cushion, taking the chance to look around and take in his surroundings. The beautifully carved pieces that take pride of place on the wooden shelves, the small but cozy looking sofa, with a large woolen blanket thrown over it. In front of the sofa is a well used little fireplace with a bricked chimney. 

Dean suddenly has the image of being sat in the sofa, with Castiel behind him, his arms holding him in a protective and loving embrace and the blanket warmly covering their legs and feet. He imagines turning his head back to meet the alphas lips with his own, the alpha smiling down into his face before curling around him more tightly. The fire crackling in front of them.  Such a domestic little scene, so homely... and safe. It makes his heart clench with hope... 

The truth is, that Dean wants an Alpha, he wants someone to want him, to love him, protect him, someone he could stay in the arms of for hours just breathing in their scent, someone he could have a family with... He wants an alpha who would respect him, who would let him work, let him have a voice and be interested in what he had to say. He wanted to be in love. He wanted to be safe, he feels safe with Castiel.

He quickly snaps out of it as he realizes the little scene in his head has had a very real effect on him. He can feel his own slick oozing slowly from his hole, moistening between his cheeks. He looks up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Castiel was stood in the doorway to the room and staring at Dean, his expression made it painfully clear he could smell Dean's slick. 

"Sorry" Whispers Dean cheeks burning.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, I'm just trying to..." Castiel pauses "I'm not used to this" 

"To omega's in heat?" Asked Dean, wincing again as his stomach clenches painfully. 

"Well yes, but having anyone here, to be honest. And just to walk in here and see someone sat in my living room... And not just anyone, but..." It's Castiel's turn to blush slightly "A very beautiful omega... It's a little overwhelming... In a good way" 

Dean's blush deepens at the alphas words, he smiles but remains silent. Castiel crosses the room and lifts him, bridal style into his arms carrying him across the room to the bedroom. 

"I made up a bed for you," He says as he carries Dean with ease "Please don't worry, Dean, I won't hurt you, you have my word. I won't let anyone else either. I'll watch over you, you are safe here"  Castiel places Dean gently on the bed. 

"Thank you," Says Dean softly 

"Do you need anything? Water? Extra blankets?" Castiel looks around looking almost guilty "I don't really know what I'm doing, what will help you" Well that's not entirely true, he knows one thing that would help... But he will not take advantage of Dean, he wouldn't do that to anyone. No matter how much his cock is aching in his pants. 

"Maybe, er..." Dean looks at Castiel awkwardly "A towel? For... erm... underneath?" 

"Of course" Castiel goes to collect an old towel and returns to see Dean struggling to pull his shirt from his body, it was sweat-drenched and smelt of him... Castiel tugs at it, helping him get it off. "A towel," He says handing Dean the old worn green towel. 

"Thank you, for everything," Says Dean "I just... I just want to sleep for a while, is that alright?" 

"Of course Dean, I'll come back in later and bring you some water..." Castiel sends the omega one last gentle smile before closing the door behind himself... Sighing... He leans against the door for a moment, eyes shut, breathing in deeply before pushing himself away from the door and moving into the room. He checks the windows, he checks the lock on the door, he lights the fire, cleans his cuts... Then sits, with a book about alpha/beta/omega biology in his lap on the sofa, looking at the bedroom door... Behind which was the most beautiful man, the most wonderful smelling omega, he'd ever met...  

 _"Nothing's gonna harm you._ _Not while I'm around._ _Nothing's gonna harm you._ _No sir, not while I'm around"_ He imagines anyone trying to get near Dean right now... What would he do? They wouldn't get passed him, he wouldn't let them.

 _"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays._ _I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways._ _No one's gonna hurt you._ _No one's gonna dare._ _Others want to hurt you,_ _not to worry, whistle I'll be there..."_

_"An Alpha could charm you with a smile for a while. But you'll be fine, 'coz nothing can harm you, not while I'm around. Having power and having money.  Ain't like being true.  I don't need to, I would never.  Hide a thing from you..."_

_"Like some..._ _No one's gonna hurt you._ _No one's gonna dare._ _Not while I'm around..."_

Eventually, Castiel dozes off in front of the fire... The smoke diluting the smell of Dean's heat and slick enough that the tightness in Castiel's pants can subside and he can relax.  

*** 

Meanwhile, Raphael is watching the Road House pub from his lodging's across the street. The smell of omega in heat, the smell of Dean had all but faded now, like a memory, he knew had happened but couldn't remember in detail. He looked down at the handkerchief in his hand. The blood of the Alpha he'd fought soaked into it. If he couldn't track Dean... He'd track the alpha. He brought the cloth up to his face and sniffed. 

 _"I feel you Omega,_ _I feel you..."_ Pocketing the blood-soaked handkerchief, he stood up " _Do they think that walls can hide you?_ _Even now I'm at your window._ _I am in the dark beside you._ _Lost completely, in your green-eyed stare._ _Omega"_

He crosses the street, walking around the Road House, sniffing and scenting the air... Finding the faint lingering smell of blood and heading off in that direction...

_"He was so beautiful and pale. His father's, chosen heir. I'd want him beautiful and frail. The way I dreamed he was. Omega"_

Dean would be his, he would find him. Mark him, mate him... Own him. 

 _"I'll steal you._ _Omega. You'd be good for me, omega._ _You'd be good and you'd be mine._ _You're **mine** omega. _ _All mine"_

Dean's father's fortune was going to be his. Dean's pups would be _his_ pups. He knew what he wanted and he would kill anyone who got in his way. Starting with that other alpha. He would have to die, for defying him. For touching Dean. He'd bleed rivers... 

 _"And in the darkness._ _When I'm blind with what I can't forget._ _We're mating, in my mind._ _My little lamb._ _My pet..._ _I'll steal you"_

***

"Dean?" Castiel was stood in the doorway, seemingly unwilling to enter until granted permission, which was silly really as the whole house belonged to him, but then... Dean figured that's just part of who he was, considerate. Kind. 

Dean rolls on to his side, sweaty and heat-hazed and glances over to him "Hmm?" He sees that Castiel is holding a large fluffy looking pillow under one arm and a white rag that smells like... He sniffs "Vinegar?" 

Castiel pulls an apologetic face and nods "Forgive me, I just didn't want..." 

"To breath in my stink?" Smiles Dean even though it kind of hurts that Castiel does not find his scent appealing. 

"No, no, no," Castiel says that first 'No' as though his world would end if Dean believed that, he takes a quick step forward and then stops again, holding the handkerchief over his nose and taking in a quick breath of vinegar "No, Dean... Quite the opposite, I was concerned that prolonged exposure to your... stimulating scent would trigger..." He looks almost shameful for a second "Well, a rut. In me. And I do not wish to hurt you, so... Anyway, I've been reading and it seems an Alpha's scent can help comfort, even slightly lessen the pains of a heat... So I brought you my pillow, should you want it?" 

Dean smiled as Castiel told him he'd been reading up on how to help him... He thought for a moment... Lie on Castiel's pillow all night, breathing in his smell? "Yeah, please" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney Todd. Not While I'm Around-Lyrics
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLp9gwFKESY&index=9&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&t=0s
> 
> Sweeney Todd- Johanna (Reprise) With Lyrics
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrBEjPLBOaQ


	6. Poisoned Apple

Slick. Thick, delicious smelling slick. The scent of it now filled the cabin. Dean's blockers had worn away. The fire had died down to embers and with the cracks and splits in the wooden cabin, Dean's scent had bled through from the bedroom and had been circulating in the air around Castiel as he slept. 

Castiel's eyes snapped open. A red sheen over the otherwise golden morning. He breathed heavily, blinking the alpha red from his eyes, trying to regain composure. His eyes land on the tent in his pants, swollen and raging his cock was painful. Turning to look at the bedroom door in a panic, he shook his head. Closing his eyes and opening them again, returning them to their usual blue... 

"Get a grip" He mutters angrily to himself. But just as he reached out to pick up the vinegar cloth on the table next to him... He heard a tiny groan from beyond the closed door... _Omega. MATE._

Shaking slightly, he rose up from the sofa where he'd fallen asleep, walking slowly, debating each step in his head, the door drew nearer... He could see the lines in the wood... What was he doing? He needed to snap out of it. But that smell... Dean's smell, it's like it was singing to him, calling him... His hand trembled over the door handle, he turns his head away... He shouldn't open the door... He should move away, but just as he thinks he has made up his mind to leave Dean alone and groan pierces the silence and he pushes down on the handle.

A wall of scent hits him. Slick, heat, arousal... _MATE._

Before he can stop it a low rumbling growl climbs up his throat, escaping his lips... Just as his eyes, alpha red once more meet those wonderful green eyes that are looking at him from the bed. 

"Cas?" Dean's voice cracks "It hurts" 

He eyes Dean hungrily for a moment before sweeping across the room and pulling Dean into his arms, feeling the omega relax against him. They nuzzle at each others neck, scenting each other deeply.  

Castiel can feel the warmth radiating from Dean. The desire. They both turn to look at each other at the same time, hearts pounding, nerves on fire, need burning through their veins. 

It's Dean. Dean closes the gap between them, capturing Castiel's lips against his own with a soft hum. He brings a hand up to grip Castiel's waist as the alpha sits on the edge of the bed next to him. His lips part and tongues curl over each other, tasting, insistent. 

It's only when Dean pulls back, breathless and with the look of desperation in his eyes as he stares at Castiel, It's only as his hand moves from Cas' waist to his arm and begins to guide it into his own lap, never breaking eye contact as Cas' fingers glide up his leg over the fabric of the bedsheet. It's only when Dean says... 

"Fuck me Alpha, knot me. Please?" 

That Castiel wakes from his trance of arousal. It's like a slap to the face. Castiel recoils as though stung. He stands up, moving back away from Dean with a frown. 

"No," He said firmly, he could barely believe he was refusing this beautiful man, but this wasn't right... 

"No?" Stammers Dean, looking both hurt and confused. 

"I can't Dean..." Says Castiel as he reaches the door "Not like this... You're in heat, you want an alpha, any alpha... But you do not want me" 

"I do!" Snaps Dean, his face pleading as he says "Please, please knot me... I want it to be you! _I don't want anybody else.._." 

Castiel throws Dean an apologetic look before sliding out of the room and closing the door. Practically collapsing against it and trying to fight the voice of his inner alpha that is screaming at him to get back in there and knot that stunning, begging omega... He begins pacing the room. 

Dean sinks back into the pillow _"I love myself, I want you to love me, I'm feeling down, I want you above me, I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, I want you to remind me"_ He throws back the bed sheet, Cas won't touch him... But he can't take this pain anymore. His hands slip into his pants and he grips his cock roughly.   

 _"I don't want anybody else, When I think about you, I touch myself, Ooh, I don't want anybody else, Oh no, oh no, oh no"_ It's not a lie. Dean knows of all the potential alpha's he'd met recently, Castiel was the only one he'd felt romantically interested in. The only one whose scent blended with his own to make something beautiful. Chocolate candy apples.   

 _"You're the one who makes me come runnin'._ _You're the sun who makes me shine._ _When you're around, I'm always laughin'._ _I want you to call me, 'mine'..."_ And he does. He wants Castiel to mate him, but right now... It's more because of the burning pain between his legs. He can feel his slick gushing from his hole as he thinks about Castiel claiming him, knotting him and biting him... 

_"I close my eyes and see you before me,_ _Think I'd die if you were to keep on and ignore me._ _A fool could see just how much I adore you._ _I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you"_ He would beg Castiel to take him until the end of time. He needs him. 

_"I don't want anybody else. I'm thinking about you, while I touch myself, Ooh, I don't want anybody else, Oh, oh, oh fuckkkk"_

 Dean's come spatters the front of his pants and he closes his eyes, enjoying the brief relief. It would be better for him to be knotted, but his quick jerk off did help a little. 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door. Castiel is fighting a battle, his heart winning out as he digs out an old chain and two padlocks, then starts pacing again. He will NOT hurt Dean, he will not mate him while he is a prisoner to the desires of his heat. Castiel could never forgive himself if he took Dean and it turned out Dean didn't really want him.

_"Your skin, paradise,_ y _our heat, like fire._   _One look could kill. But you're in_ _pain, won't touch against your will._ _I wanna love you but I better not touch"_   

The animal carvings seem to come to life as Castiel paces his living room and sing with him, emphasizing the lyrics like warnings  _"Don't touch"_

Castiel's head thuds against the bedroom door as he comes to a halt there and his dick twitches as he hears Dean's groans from inside. From both pain and pleasure... He rests his hand against the door as if hoping to somehow magically be pulled through to Dean. 

_"I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop._ _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much"_

_"To much"_ Echo his carved companions, some of them nodding at Castiel now. 

_"I wanna taste you but your heat is acting like poison._ _You're poisoned, it's running through your veins..._ _You're poisoned._ _I'll never forgive myself if I can't refrain"_

Taking the chain, he throws one end of it up and over a wooden beam on the ceiling. 

_"Your mouth, so hot. On your web, I'm caught. You're slicked, so wet... Black sheets, on sweat"_

Dean is groaning and calling out his name in the next room... Visions of what the omega must be doing are flooding Castiel's brain and he hurries to padlock the chain to the beam. Taking the second padlock from the table, he tightly wraps the other end of the chain around his wrist. He isn't thinking clearly... If he was, he may have picked up the sent of alpha approaching his cabin, but he doesn't. 

_"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_   _Don't wanna hurt you, just wanna hear you screaming my name. I want to touch you, feel you moving under my skin (deep in)._ _I wanna kiss you but your heat has acted like poison._ _You're poisoned, it's running through your veins._ _You're poisoned._ _I don't want to break these chains._ _Poisoned"_

As the padlock clicks and Castiel toss' the key to the sofa... The man at the window grins and moves toward the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divinyls - I Touch Myself
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM&t=0s&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&index=24
> 
> Alice Cooper - Poison
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq4j1LtCdww


	7. I'll Blow Your House In

The front door creaks as it opens, slowly swinging forward. Raphael doesn't even look at Castiel as he walks, uninvited into his home - a great disrespect to any alpha, instead his eyes dart to the corners and across the ceiling of the room, his sneer of judgment showing exactly what he thinks of Castiel's cabin. 

A full circle of white can be seen around Castiel's iris' as his face pulls in a display of shock. His fury arrives quickly however and the glare he directs at Raphael could chill even the bravest soul. He watches the Alpha look with disdain around his home while his own face reddens with rage. 

Castiel's voice is hard and gritty as he says through his clenched teeth "Get. Out"  

Raphael sniffs deeply, his eyes flicking to the door behind which Dean is concealed. Looking back at Castiel, he smirks "Or else what, exactly?" Glancing up to the chain holding Castiel to the wooden beam pointedly. 

Castiel growls. As he curses himself for being so stupid and leaving Dean unprotected. 

"Temper, temper little alpha" Sneers Raphael "If indeed you are an alpha?" Castiel bristles at the insult "The air is sweet with slick and yet" He gestures lazily with one hand "Here you are, chained to the ceiling. Is there something wrong with you? Is your knot not up to it?"  

"Shut up"  

"Castiel - you were given the choice, move or be removed, you refused... You wanted me to play the big bad wolf. So here I am. And I will huff. And I will puff... and I will blow your shitty little house in. You will be left with nothing and I will get everything. Including... Dean" 

"He doesn't want you," Said Castiel holding his rage down as best he can, he needs to keep a clear head, "He told me so from his own lips..." 

"And what pretty little lips he has, can you imagine, how fine they will look begging for my knot, wrapped around my cock?" 

"GET OUT" Growled Castiel loudly "NOW"

***

Dean was lay on Castiel’s bed, clutching his stomach as the pain had returned already, he tried to hear what was happening outside the door. Castiel was there, his sent was thick with anger and aggression. Then there was a second scent, another Alpha, it’s sourness was vaguely familiar to Dean… He could hear voice's raised in anger. Castiel demanding that the other Alpha leave.

“GET OUT” He heard Castiel shout, he sounded rough, threatening. Dean’s insides responded to the Alpha’s firm tone by releasing another gush of slick. He struggled to stand up, wrapping the towel around himself as he'd pulled off his slick soaked pants. He moved carefully toward the door. 

***

Raphael's eyes darkened as he glared at Castiel, but before he could respond a small voice and overwhelming scent drew his attention away from Castiel and toward the bedroom, from which Dean had emerged, hearing the shouting. 

"C-Cas?" He was wrapped in the towel that Castiel had laid on the bed for him.

Dean sweat-damp and pale leans against the doorframe as he takes in the sight before him, Castiel chained and Raphael stood across the room from him. The thick scents of alpha rage and aggression and arousal mingling in the air, like mist. Dean slumps slightly against the wood, eyes heavy and weak, but fighting to stay alert. 

Raphael's eyes flash as he breathes in deeply in Dean's direction, omega heat, and slick and fear... His personal aphrodisiac. Fear.

"Dean" He growls out, letting his eyes trail up the man's body greedily "Come to me" 

"Go back into the room Dean" Castiel doesn't take his eyes off the other alpha as he addresses Dean. 

Dean is weak, his heat is making him cloudy, needy... He needs a knot. He can smell the arousal coming off Raphael... His body is out of his control as he takes a small stumbling step toward the alpha. His mind and his heart... want Castiel... But his hole, his body... just wants alpha seed... And Raphael is currently the only alpha in the room willing to put out... 

His heart wants Castiel... However, his inner omega, drowsy from pain and aroused by the smell of angry alphas... wanted him to step toward Raphael, towards the knot that was offering relief. His eyes batted between them as he struggled to come to a decision.  

 _"Come, little omega._ _I'll take the pain away, take you in my bed. For_ _fulfillment"_ Raphael stretched out a hand to Dean.   
  
_"Come, little omega. You don't want this stray. You're mine once I've bitten. It's by me, you're owned"_ As another spike of pain cuts through him, Dean takes a small step toward Raphael.   
  
_"Follow, sweet omega._ _I'll show thee the way. I'll rid you of pain, I'll make you glow._ _Weep not, my omega, my knot's_ _on its way,_   _you're aching beauty's my passion"_ Castiel pulls against the chain as Dean slowly moves towards Raphael. It isn't right. Dean doesn't want Raphael, but Raphael will mate him anyway... claiming Dean for himself. 

" _Hush now, dear omega,_ _It must be this way, you're_ _weary from the pain it happens..."_

"Dean, stop" Castiel knows Dean can't hear him, his heat, the pain... It had taken him from himself, he just wanted the pain to stop, he wasn't thinking of beyond that. Castiel tugs at the chain again, a loose splint of wood cracks free from the beam scratching his face. He doesn't even register it until a slow flow of blood makes its way down his cheek... 

Dean reaches Raphael and takes his hand, stumbling forward slightly as he is tugged and turned around swiftly. Castiel freezes as a hand wrapped around Dean's throat... Raphael holding him in front of himself, and looking at Castiel over Dean's shoulder, he runs his nose up Dean's neck scenting deeply... 

 _"Right now, my omega. I'll claim you_ _away._ _Into your slick just be_ _quiet"_

"You smell glorious," Raphael says in the omegas ear making him shudder, his eyes not leaving the other alpha's face. Castiel clenches his jaw but makes no move, he doesn't know what this alpha is capable of or how far he'd go, he needs to think... He needs to get this fucking chain off his arm... 

Dean's eyes are rolling, his face pained and he is pushing his ass back against Raphael's crotch in a way that makes Castiel feel sick. Raphael is supporting Dean with one arm tucked under Dean's, wrapping around his front, his other hand still holding his neck. 

"He is in heat, to take him now... To try to claim him, would be against his will..." Says Castiel trying to appeal to the gentlemen Raphael likes people to think he is. 

Raphael's little smirk makes Castiel want to lunge across the room at him... But all he can do is watch, wait for his moment... He watches with growing anger as the other alpha trails his hand across Dean's collarbone two fingers pressing down and collecting the omega's sweaty scent from his skin... He puts his fingers to his lips and tastes them, making a moaning sound in his throat that has Dean whining and Castiel growling low and threatening. 

It's when Raphael slams Dean against Castiel's table, pushing his hand up his back, feeling the bare skin... That Castiel loses the plot completely. He is roaring, pulling with all his might against the chain. 

Raphael ignores him. Tugging at Dean's hair and then pushing his face into the table forcefully. As his hand reaches for the towel, as Castiel realizes that Raphael plans on claiming Dean right in front of him...

Dean's voice is no more than a choked sob, begging "Cas... I want Cas" He reaches a hand out in front of him, toward Castiel... Desperate. 

The wood finally gives and Castiel, eyes burning hot red, shouts out a battle cry that scares even the omega... Dean passes out and slips as a dead weight from Raphael's grasp to the floor.  As Cas, leaps up, feet landing on the table for leverage and he swings the chain still attached to his wrist powerfully through the air at Raphael's head... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hocus Pocus (1993) Sarah - Come, Little Children,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEYgyWC_BpM


	8. A Wish Your Heat Makes?

"Thank you" The distant voice of John Winchester pulls Dean from the darkness and back to his body. His head lolls forward as he fights to open his eyes. His head is fuzzy and the smell of smoke fills his nostrils "Thank you for saving my boy from that... undesirable oaf" 

"Dad?" Says Dean weakly

"Dean" A hand lands on Dean's shoulder and squeezes. He turns his head, wincing at the pain in his neck, his eyes widen as they land on Raphael's face "You're awake" 

Dean turns his head away from Raphael, taking in the grey room, the open fireplace burning brightly, the large black curtains blocking out the sunlight. He is sat in a high backed armchair at a long wooden table, across from him, looking small in a wheelchair with a drip leading into his arm... 

"Dad?" He stammers "What, what's happening?"

Raphael is stood just behind him and kneels down at his side a sickly twisted smile on his face "You're safe now Dean, my omega, you're safe" 

"No, but... Cas?" 

"He will never trouble you again Dean," Says his father smiling at Raphael "You did it, you found a mate to be proud of"

Dean frowns, looking from his father to Raphael as his hand flies up to his neck, fingers ghosting over the bite mark there... "No..." He whispers eyes frantic "No... But, I didn't" He looks at Raphael, glaring at the alpha "What did you do?" 

"What did 'we' do, Dean. What did you do..." Raphael rolls up his sleeve to show Dean his arm where it was bandaged "You gave me this" He said as he pulled back the bandages to expose the fresh bite mark there. Dean can taste the blood in his mouth, did he...? 

"You are my omega. I am your alpha" Says Raphael, his blackened eyes barring down into Dean's. Dean pushes him away. 

"I DON'T WANT YOU" He shouts, his voice hoarse, " _You think I'm an ignorant omega and you've been so many places._ _I guess it must be so,_ _But still, I cannot see._ _If the savage one is me..._ _How can there be so much that you don't know"_

He looks at his father, so weak and pale. Sat across from him, his head tilted in a frown. 

 _"You think you own whatever Omega, you get your hands on. I'm nothing but a prize you wish_ _to claim._ _But I know every Alpha, Beta, and Omega._ _Has a life, has a spirit, has a dream._ _You think the only people who are people._ _Are the people who look and dress like you._ _But I have walked the footsteps of a stranger. I_ _'ve learned things I never knew, I never knew..."_

Dean's hand rubs over the bite on his neck. As though trying to wipe it away... His eyes water against the smokey air...   

 _"I've seen the hidden pine trails of the forest, I've danced_ _with the kindest Alpha on the Earth... You can_ _roll in all the riches all around you, But you'll never understand what love is worth"_

_"You can own my body and still._ _All you'll own is that until... I escape you, I'll fly from_ you, _I'll be free_ _just like the colors of the wind"_

The smoke from the fireplace is thickening, swallowing the room before him, squashing out the light and leaving only darkness... 

"But... Cas?" He coughs, this was all wrong. He wanted Castiel. How could this have happened? He can't remember. The smell of smoke is thick and making his head foggy. Clouding his senses "Cas..?" He tries again. As the room before him completely melts into a billowing black cloud of smoke "CAS?" 

"DEAN!" He is being shaken awake by strong arms. He coughs and spits out some blood as he comes to "Dean, wake up!" He is being dragged, heat burns at his feet as he is pulled along. 

"No" He tries to fight against whoever has hold of him "Cas... CAS. I want CAS"

"Dean! You need to wake up, it's me!" 

Dean's eyes open and he is in Castiel's cabin. Well, being dragged out of Castiel's cabin... Which is on fire. Hot, thick orange flames licking their way up the wooden walls, eating up everything around him... 

"Cas?" He says weakly, eyes softening as relief floods through him "Cas" 

"I'm here, I'm here Dean..." Castiel lowers Dean on to the cool grass outside his cabin... "I wouldn't leave you, I would never leave you... I'd do anything..."  

Castiel turns Dean over looking down into his eyes as he held him close. His home was burning to the ground in front of them but he only had eyes for Dean... He pulled his jacket off and put it on Dean, who was still only wrapped in a towel. 

 _"I'll do anything,_ _For you dear anything,_ _For you mean everything to me,_ _I know that_ _I'll go anywhere..._ _For your smile, anywhere._ _I'd risk everything,_ _For one kiss -- everything._ _Yes, I'd do anything..._ _Anything for you!!_ _For you mean everything... E_ _verything to me"_

"You're the one that I want Cas... Only you" Says Dean clinging on to the alpha. His heat is still burning through him, he grimaces against the pain. 

"Rest Dean... Just rest. I'm here" Says Castiel stroking his face with his fingers as he lays down on the grass next to him, with one sad glance at his home, he passes out from his own injuries. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colors of the Wind - Disney Cover - Sam Pomales
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oajQfE40_aA
> 
> Oliver! - I'd Do Anything
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey0D53Dxl3M&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&index=11
> 
>  
> 
> All will be explained in the next chapter <3


	9. After The Smoke Clears

Previously; The wood finally gives and Castiel, eyes burning hot red, shouts out a battle cry that scares even the omega... Dean passes out and slips as a dead weight from Raphael's grasp to the floor.  As Cas, leaps up, feet landing on the table for leverage and he swings the chain still attached to his wrist powerfully through the air at Raphael's head...  
  
Raphael's head is knocked back by the force of the chain striking him, he stumbles backward as a small cut on his forehead begins to bleed. Castiel makes a grab for the key as Raphael gets back to his feet unsteadily. Castiel frees the chain from his arm and turns to face the other alpha, jaw clenched.  
  
"Get out," He says, his eyes still glowing red. When the other alpha takes a step toward him and not the door, his lips twitch, almost forming a smile. He had given this alpha every opportunity to leave. He'd refused. Castiel would be well within his rights to end Raphael...  
  
"Dean is mine," Says Raphael taking a step to the side, Castiel copies, they step in time with each other as though they are circling something in the middle of the room.  
  
"You lay one finger on Dean... I will kill you" Said Castiel growling low as he takes another step.  
  
"You have nothing to give him Castiel, you have no money" Sneered Raphael as he looked Castiel up and down "You can't give him the life I could. The strong pups I could breed that boy up with"  
  
"You're an idiot," Said Castiel angrily freezing in his paces "You know nothing about Dean, otherwise you'd know... Money can't buy his love"  
  
"I don't need his love, I just need his body" Snarled Raphael glancing down at Dean, who was still out cold on the floor, his towel riding up slightly, showing off his bare legs. "Just need to mate him, to breed him up good"  
  
Castiel watches Raphael leering at Dean and sees red, he lunges at him again. This time his fist slams hard into the side of Raphael's face. But Raphael fights back and soon the two men are punching and kicking, throwing things at each other, growling and snarling with their teeth bared. Raphael hissing insults and Castiel glancing over to Dean with concern.  
  
Castiel lands a particularly powerful punch in Raphael's face and he is knocked to the ground. He grabs at Castiel's ankle and pulls sending him falling backward and hitting his head against the edge of the table as he falls. His vision swims for a few moments and when he touches his hand to the back of his head he can feel the warm blood matting in his hair.  
  
He shakes himself back into the moment, just in time to see Raphael making his move toward Dean. He makes a grab at him...  
  
Raphael crawls over to where Dean is on the ground, finally seeming to come to. He kicks back against Castiel's hand that was trying to grip on to his ankle and pull him away from Dean... "Just one bite, he'll be mine" Say's Raphael as he reaches Dean "It'll all be mine"  
  
He grabs at Dean tugging at him to roll him over, with an arm around his neck he pulls him up to his lips. Biting down deep into his neck... Dean howls out in pain. Not completely with it, not completely asleep... But he knows this isn't Cas, he knows. Castiel wouldn't do this to him without his consent. He bites at the arm holding him, tasting blood on his lips, before he manages to shout out...  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU"  
  
Raphael grips his arm, letting Dean slump back to the floor. He is looking at the blood pouring from where Dean bit him, wildly excited... He looks up at Castiel, eyes sparkling and an evil smile spreading over his face "It's done... It's done. He is mine"  
  
Castiel sags. Dean had bitten Raphael. It wasn't in the traditional place, but it was enough. But Raphael wasn't content with just biting Dean to claim him, he wanted him to be undeniably his, he had to mate him. He presses a hand into the small of Dean's back holding him down as he fumbles with his own jacket, ripping it off and throwing it away from him. 

"He is mine" He repeats. Castiel feels his heart clench painfully as Raphael's hand starts to pull down his own zipper. He can't let this happen. He can't. He keeps his eyes on Raphael as his hand reaches for the wooden lamp on the small table. Gripping it tightly in his hands as he shifts and gets up quickly. Bringing the heavy chunk of wood he'd taken such care carving and polishing down through the air and with a roar like a dragon, he smashes it into the side of Raphael's head. There's a horrible cracking sound of skull breaking and then Raphael seems to fall in slow motion, face a picture of surprise, to the floor with a loud thump... 

His relief at saving Dean... is drowned by the realization that he'd just killed a man. He feels sick. Dizzy. Cloudy. He sniffs, the coppery smell of blood is being coated. Coated by the smell of smoke, frowning he turns around... Eyes widening as he sees the fire spreading, Raphael's jacket had landed in the fireplace and caught a light, spreading the fire along the coat to the wooden floorboards... He watched in shock for a moment before jumping up to try and put it out... But Castiel's whole house was a fire hazard and the more he tried to stop the flames the more they seemed to take hold and soon, he knew it was going to be too late. He had to get Dean out. He was exhausted and battered and now dizzy from smoke inhalation, he half carried, half dragged Dean from the building... Begging him to wake up. 

"Dean! You need to wake up, it's me!" 

Passing out beside him on the grass outside. Raphael was dead. Dean's safe. 

***

Hands on him, fingers to his neck. He is alive. Well, that's good he thinks to himself numbly... He turns over and crawls a little way to where Dean should be beside him... 

"Dean?" He says weakly opening his eyes in confusion as he fails to find the omega. 

"He is not there. Not that it matters, you're not getting near him again... You kidnapped him and killed his mate," Said the officer standing above him, sounding disgusted "Where'd you think you're going?"  
  
"What? No..." Castiel is confused, dizzy. His body is aching. And where the hell is Dean? The policeman's words aren't making sense... And then, he is roughly turned over and forced to sit up. There are police and a fire crew, throwing buckets of water over what used to be his house, the fire trucks can be seen in the distance not able to get through the trees... And then there's Dean, being carried away from him on a stretcher "Dean? DEAN... NO. You don't understand, I would never hurt him. I was helping him"  
  
"Why would Dean Winchester need your help?" Asked the officer unconvinced "His father is a millionaire. Like he'd need the help of a poor Alpha living alone in the woods. We have already spoken to his father, we know Raphael was a suitor for Dean... But you were never mentioned, you just wanted that money, huh? Wanted out of your little hovel?" The officer shook his head and nodded to another man stood nearby. They both got a grip on Castiel's arms trying to get him to stand.   
  
"No... No. That's not true" Castiel was pulling against the two officers holding him, trying to get to Dean, he'd promised, he'd promised him he’d never leave him... "DEANNNNN" He shouts. But the ambulance doors slam shut, shielding Dean from view and just as Castiel is about to fight his way out of the officer's grip he is sprayed in the face with a mace that burns his eyes. He cries out in pain. Dropping to the ground again and handcuffs are roughly slapped over his wrists.  
  
"John Winchester will have your head when he hears about this. Make no mistake"  
  
His eyes are stinging as he is pulled to his feet, he doesn't understand how this can be happening...? 

"Is Dean alright?" He asks weakly 

"Never you mind about Dean. He is not your concern" 

He feels himself being led along by the two officers, his eyes still shut from the pain of the mace. He feels a hand on his head pushing down and he is bundled into a police car, the door slamming closed to the side of him...   
  
_"We met its true, such a short time ago. You looked at me, needing me so. Yet from your sadness. Our happiness grew and I found out I needed you too! I remember how we moved in dance. My one and only sweet romance. Together our hearts seemed to glow, it kept us warm. And now I find we're both alone..."_  
  
Castiel turned around to look through squinted eyes out of the back of the police car, watching sadly as the blurry ambulance drove away in the other direction, the further away Dean got, the more his heart ached to be near him again. Would he ever see him again? Would he ever be free again, he was being arrested for kidnapping and murder... There could be only one place, they were taking him... Nottingham prison.   
  
_"Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end. But in my heart's your memory. And there you'll always be"_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye May Seem Forever lyrics
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ig82EVY-5I&index=13&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY


	10. Knot in Nottingham

Charlie frowned as she listened at the door to the policeman informing John Winchester that his son was safe and being looked after during the remainder of his heat at the hospital. Raphael's name had come up and some Alpha Charlie had never heard of called Castiel. She moved away from the door quickly as the policeman opened it and left. 

"Come in Charlie" Said John weakly from the bed. 

She swallowed and poked her face around the door "Sir?" 

John shook his head "Knew you'd want to know if Dean was alright" Charlie entered the room looking sheepish. 

"Sorry... I shouldn't have listened... I just..." 

"It's alright Charlie, you've been a good friend to both my boys, sometimes I wish..." John paused to cough. He looked small and pale in his bed. A half ate bowl of soup on the table next to him. 

Charlie looked at him questioningly "Yes?"

"Well, I wish you'd been an omega... you and Dean would have made a great couple"

Charlies face burns "I. Er... " 

"I know," John smiled softly "I wish you'd like men too. But you're more like a sister to Dean now, Sam too. When he's here. You're family" 

"Thank you," Said Charlie a little uncertainly, John had always been kind to her... But this was slightly overwhelming "So... Dean's alright?"

"Well..." John struggles to sit up a little and coughs again into his fist. "I don't know, apparently he has a bump on his head and some scratches as well as..." John frowned "A mating bite" 

Charlie shifted uncomfortably "Can I... I mean..." 

"Go on..." 

"I heard the name Raphael before, Dean told me about him, he told me he didn't like him. I really don't think Dean would have mated him..." 

Johns nods slowly "I agree. He wouldn't have mated anyone - something is wrong. That's why I don't know how Dean really is... Dean would have brought whoever he was considering mating here... He knows I would want to do a background check on whoever he picked. Raphael was one of his suitors... But as you say, Dean did not like him. I've never heard of this Castiel fellow... But I have a feeling that there is more to this story than we know" 

Charlie nods "I do too... I could, do some snooping?" 

"You don't need to snoop Charlie. You have my permission to investigate this. Plus you're a beta. You'd be allowed to visit Dean, I need you to go and find out - from him, what happened. Would you do that for me?" 

"Of course" 

"Thank you"

***

Slam. The cold hard clank of a metal barred door. This was it. He was officially in Nottingham. His prison overalls were a dirty grey color and... they smelt. The lingering scent of some other alpha, who'd worn them before him. 

Castiel was roughly pushed forward by the guard who was taking him to his cell. His feet stumbling over one and other as he got used to walking with chained ankles. The chains, the smells, the other alphas watching him with hawk eyes from the cells he passed, the feel of the cold concrete floor on his bare feet... All of that, losing his freedom... It was nothing. When he considered he may never get to see Dean's face again... Dean Winchester... 

'Winchester? He was Dean Winchester... Son of millionaire...' Castiel shakes his head as he looks at the cuffs on his wrists 'He must have thought I was so stupid'. He is shoved again and scowls at the guard behind him. 

"Move it, or you'll be back in the infirmary" 

Castiel had been inexpertly checked out in the infirmary for his injuries, his fight with Raphael had left him bruised and sore but overall he'd been quite lucky... Raphael on the other hand... Had not. The fire crew had managed to drag his body out while there was still enough of his face unburnt to identify him, but that was about it. He was gone and Castiel couldn't find it in himself to feel bad that Raphael had died, only that he'd killed him. He couldn't believe he'd killed for an omega he'd only known for a matter of days... It convinces him further that Dean is his true mate... He already misses his scent. These other alpha's, all clanging metal cups against the bars of their cells as he passes... stink. 

"Looks small, for an alpha..." Smirks one as Castiel passes 

The man in the next cell walks forwards as Castiel passes and agrees "Yeah, you breath through your mouth, you could easily pretend he's an omega" He reaches a hand out as Castiel passes but the guard behind hits at the bars with his baton and the other alpha retracts his arm grumbling... 

 _"It's a hard-knot life for us"_ He sings out as he moves away from the door to his cell. Castiel glances around the block as the other inmates start tapping there cups in time, some whistling as the others raise their voices loud and sing out as one...  

 _"It's a hard-knot life for us._ _Stead of mated._ _We get tricked._ _Stead of Meals._ _We get kicked._ _It's a hard-knot life..._ _Don't it feel like the alpha's always howling?_ _Don't it seem like there's never any light!_   _Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_ _It's easier than puttin' up a fight"_

Every man, in every cell, is stood with their hand holding on to the bars and dancing against them, as though pulling and dipping and putting their weight on them would bend them, break them...  

 _"No omega there when your cock at night gets leaky._ _No one cares if your knot grows or if it shrinks._ _Empty belly life._   _Rotten smelly life._ _Full of sorrow life._   _No tomorrow life. Sexy omega's _we never see... A sexy omega_ _?_ "_

Castiel comes to a stop outside an open cell door, he eyes the man lay reading a bible on the bottom bunk. The man's eyes flick up to him. And he says in a sing-song voice...

_"We're lucky if we get a cup of tea"_

The rest of the alphas seem to go back to their lives, having checked out the fresh meat and softly finish out their song...  _"It's the hard-knot life_ _for us._ _It's a hard-knot life for us..."_  

"Crowley," Says the man on the bottom bunk looking up at Castiel 

Castiel narrows his eyes at him "Castiel. What are you in for?" 

"Killing my mother," Says Crowley scratching at his beard "You?"

"Murder and kidnapping," Says Castiel "But I didn't do it" 

"Oh me either," Says Crowley "Trust me... That woman is still alive somewhere... She's like a cockroach. But, I'll get her in the end. Don't you worry about that"  

Castiel stares at Crowley trying to work out if he was being serious, after a moment he just nods and says "Well, er... Good luck with that" 

 

 That first night. When the lights go off. And when Crowley finally stops talking about all the different ways he could kill his mother - Castiel's thoughts take him back to Dean. Those green eyes he already misses. The smell of apples, he craves... His home is gone, Dean is gone... He has lost everything. BUT - Dean was worth it. To protect Dean from being mated against his wishes. To keep his promise to him for as long as he could... It was worth it, no matter how sad, alone... and scared he felt right now. He sought comfort in knowing that Dean was now safe from Raphael. 

Then Crowley's lone voice cuts through the darkness... Calm but sad... 

 _"Every life h_ _as its ups and downs._ _Sometimes ups, o_ _utnumber the downs..._ _But not in Nottingham"_  
  
_"I'm inclined to believe._ _If we weren't so down, we'd up and leave._ _We'd up and fly if we had wings for flying._ _Can't you see the tears we're crying?_ _Can't there be some happiness for me?_ _Not in Nottingham"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie - It's A Hard Knock Life
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR80EEsWauU&t=0s&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&index=15
> 
> \- Robin Hood - Not in Nottingham
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2dImprgiB8


	11. Breaking Free

Castiel wakes after a broken night's sleep on a rough mattress. The harsh lights on his cell wall flicked on and he squinted against them for a moment. Looking around at the bare grey cement walls he remembered grimly where he was, Nottingham. He rubbed his hands in over his face... How had this become his life?

He heard his cellmate getting out of his bed on the bottom bunk. He heard the bell alarm ring out through the cellblock. 

"Alright, Rats! Up and at 'um" A guard shouted

Castiel scoffed, back to being a _'rat'_ how original. He got up, washed up as best he could in the tiny metal skin, he didn't have anything, he hadn't even been given a toothbrush yet. It occurred to him he'd been processed very quickly. He guesses that's what happens when the father of the 'victim' is a millionaire. Things seem more important when someone with money is involved... He wonders where Dean is now, who - if anyone, would be helping him through his heat. He shuddered at the thought. Another alpha pawing all over Dean, it made him feel sad and angry. He imagines Dean coming up to the bars, smiling at him. Before stepping aside to let a guard unlock his cell and free him... 

He turned to Crowley as their cell door opened "How much trouble should I expect?"

"It's just breakfast. Usually, it's the best meal of the day. Toast, sometimes with real butter... Dinner is usually this god awful pig swill... You don't get a lot of trouble at breakfast, people are too hungry to pay much notice to what others are doing" Said Crowley "But new fish always get some kinda shit in their first week... Better to just go with it. Don't draw more attention to yourself, if you can help it" 

Castiel nodded and followed Crowley out of their cell. Standing against the bars to be counted by the guards, before filing along in a single file line to the cafeteria. 

*** 

"Cas? CAS" Charlie watched through the window in the door as Dean screamed from his hospital bed. She'd arrived just as a new wave of his heat had hit and he was crying out as a nurse ran over to him, giving him painkillers and... A big fake knot. Charlie turned away quickly as Dean snatched the knot off the nurse and growled at her. 

"Where is Castiel?" He demanded face red and sweaty, a bruise on his head and tears streaming down his face "I want Cas" 

Charlie had seen enough. She didn't even have to speak to Dean to know what he meant. This was easily the worse heat she'd witnessed Dean go through and he was in the last stages of it... The nurse hurried out of the room and passed Charlie a moment later looking flustered. Charlie sighed, Dean was clearly going to be busy for a while and Charlie didn't want him to know she'd seen him, he might be embarrassed later on. She turned away from her friend, wishing she could go into the room and help him... But there was only one person he wanted, only one person who could help. Castiel. 

Charlie hurries out of the hospital, phone in hand. She presses call and frustratedly whips the hair out of her face... A moment later and she's rushing back into the hospital and up to the reception desk... 

*** 

Dean had woken up the first time in the ambulance. Thrashed around wildly for a moment, demanding to be allowed to see _his_ alpha only to be told that his alpha... was dead. His face had fallen, his heart shattered and he'd whispered... 

"Castiel?" Tears pouring down his face. 

The paramedics had looked at him with pity, shushing him and trying to offer comfort. They thought he blamed Castiel, for Raphael's death... They gave him strong painkillers, that had made him drowsy and he slipped into a haunted dream about Raphael killing Castiel and he... Dean, being out cold on the floor nearby and not helping Cas when he'd needed him. 

Later at the hospital, he'd woken again. Once more asking for Castiel, screaming and crying... Growling at nurses who got to close. Eventually, he'd accepted the fake knot given to him to try to relieve the pain of his heat. He'd imagined Castiel sliding inside him and sobbed out a strangled cry as he came, believing... He'd never see Cas again. He'd never get to be held by Castiel. He'd never get to dance with him again. Never breath in that wonderful scent of chocolate... It was wrong, it was all wrong.

Castiel couldn't be dead. He'd feel it. He'd know. So he kept calling for him, getting angrier and angrier... The nurses assumed he was angry with Castiel... No one got close enough to ask. 

***

Charlie slams her hands on the reception table, startling the woman on the computer.      

"Where is John Winchester?" She asks frantically, looking around as though expecting him to suddenly appear before her. 

"Excuse me?" Asked a nurse, irritated by Charlies rushed demand 

"John Winchester was brought in, less than an hour ago... Where is he?"  

*** 

Meanwhile, in Nottingham. The alpha's had been sent back to their cells. Someone had managed to sneak in a phone and the whole block was being punished. Castiel didn't care. Out in the block, stuck in his cell... He was still away from Dean either way. It still hurt his heart with every breath he took... He wanted to get out, to find Dean, to hold him close and breath in that scent of apples. He wanted Dean more than he'd wanted anything in his whole life. He wanted Dean to be safe, stuck here... He couldn't protect him. Couldn't make sure Dean was alright... It was frustrating him... He gripped the bars of his cell, anger pulsing through him...   

_"I want to break free,_ _I want to break free..._   _I want to break free from these lies. It's_ _so unjustified, I shouldn't be here..._ _I've got to break free._

_"GOD KNOWS"_ The inmates in the other cells join in and sing out.   

_"God knows I want to break free"_ Crys out Castiel, heart aching from missing Dean  _"I've fallen in love._ _I've fallen in love for the first time._ _And somehow I know it's for real._ _I've fallen in love, yeah..."_

_"GOD KNOWS"_

_"God knows I've fallen in love._ _It's strange but it's true,_ _I can't get over the way I love Dean like I do._ _But I have to be sure, that I can_ _walk out that door,_ _Oh how I want to be free..."_

_"OH, HOW HE WANTS TO BE FREE, OH, HOW HE WANTS TO BE FREE_ _"_ Sing the other inmates loudly (and mostly out of tune)

A janitor passing Castiel's cell plays the air guitar with his mop as he passes.  

Castiel clings on to the bars, pressing his face against them and singing out to the whole block below... " _But life still goes on._ _I can't get used to living without, living without, l_ _iving without him by my side._ _I don't want to live alone..._ _God knows couldn't make it on my own..._ _I want, I want, I want, I want to break free"_

*** 

Charlie was led through the hospital, to a private room. The nurse knocked on the door before pushing it open. 

"A Miss Charlie Bradbury to see you," Said the nurse before motioning to Charlie that she should enter. The nurse backed away and Charlie turned to the man on the bed. 

"You look like hell," She said sadly walking slowly up to the bed "What happened? Why are you here?" 

"I wanted to be close to Dean... In case I..." Said John looking away from her and letting the sentence hang in the air. 

Charlie nodded understandingly "He's not too far from here, but I guess you already knew that" 

"I know what his room number is," Said John quietly. Before looking up with a hopeful expression "Did you see him?" 

"I saw him, he didn't see me... I've seen Dean in heat before... But not like this. It was... I mean there was the usual heat stuff - but he was also, angry. And sad. He kept shouting for Cas. He wanted him. Snarled at a nurse who offered him a fake... um, knot" 

"So, he wants this Castiel," Said John thoughtfully 

"That was all I heard, him shouting for Cas... Asking where he was, saying that he wanted him..." 

"Well, alright then," Said John firmly 

"Alright then?"

"He is my son, he wants this Castiel... I want him to be happy. I want to give him what he wants... I need you to do something for me" 

"Of course, name it" 

"I think it's time I met this alpha"

Charlie listened and nodded along as John spoke. Smiling. 

***  

"CELL FOUR - DOORS OPEN" Shouts a guard and Castiel jumps back in surprise as his door opens

A guard appears in front of him "Castiel, you have a visitor"

Castiel frowns... "A visitor?" His heart leaps "Dean?" 

"A beta, female," Says the guard. Even more puzzled, Castiel follows the guard... 

***

Castiel sat across from Charlie. Eying her suspiciously. 

"Who are you?" 

"I represent, John Winchester" 

Castiel's eyes widened "You know Dean? Is he alright? Is he safe? Please just tell me... that he is safe"  

"He is safe," Said Charlie, watching the alpha in front of her relax "He is in hospital, being treated for several small injuries and aided through the remainder of his heat"

Castiel's eyes slipped closed, relief flooded through him, Dean was safe... Safe and being looked after "Thank you" He muttered gratefully as he opened his eyes again to find Charlie watching him intently. 

"I am here, Castiel. To find out your version of events. We already have Dean's story. I need to know that they match" She lied. She knew what she believed in her heart, that this was the alpha that Dean had chosen... But she wasn't about to bail him out without even questioning him first...  

Castiel told Charlie everything - from meeting Dean. To the run in with Raphael in the Roadhouse. To taking Dean home with him to look after him. Raphael turning up and threatening to claim Dean against his will... Everything. 

And Charlie told Castiel what he needed to know. That Dean had been looking for his alpha. That he'd already rejected Raphael - and that she was a witness to that. She told Castiel that John Winchester was bailing him out and that she and no doubt Dean when he was coherent enough, would have the case against him thrown out. He was defending Dean, protecting him. It was Raphael who was the attacker, not Castiel. 

Charlie pulled a shell-shocked Castiel into a hug and told him one last thing before paying his bail "John Winchester wants to meet you"

*** 

Nervous didn't come close to what Castiel was feeling, somewhere in this hospital was Dean... In heat. And not too far from Dean, was Dean's father - an alpha. Charlie led him through the winding hallways and through the chemical smelling wards and came to a halt in front of a door to a private room. 

"Wait here please," She said before knocking lightly on the door and slipping inside the room beyond it. Castiel waited. Breathing deeply, trying to pick up Dean's scent. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he couldn't. There were too many scents mixing together, too many people. He sighed. Knowing Dean was here and safe would have to do - for now. 

Charlie opened the door and smiled at Castiel "You can go in now..." She said moving aside and holding the door open for Castiel to walk passed her... 

John Winchester looked... ill. Well, obviously Castiel thought to himself, he is in hospital. He looked ill, but he still - somehow - managed to keep an air of danger about him, like he would use his last breath to kill Castiel if he thought he'd hurt Dean. But as Castiel stepped into the room, the man on the bed... Smiled at him...  

"Mr. Winchester," Castiel bows his head slightly in respect to the older Alpha

"So, you're the Alpha my son won't shut up about?" Smiled John

"I am Castiel," Said Castiel meeting Johns eyes, his heart holding on to the words he'd just heard from the man in front of him - Dean's been talking about him "I believe I owe you a great deal of gratitude for bailing me out of jail..."

"You saved Dean's life, more than once by the sounds of it," Said John, "I think it is I, who will always be indebted to you for that" 

"I love him, he is... beautiful and smart, caring, genuine and I have come to ask your permission to mate him if he wants me - that is" 

"You have it," Said John, happy with what he'd heard 

"On one condition" Said Castiel

John's expression changed, from pleased to mistrusting "Which is what?"

"That we would not mate until after your passing, I understand you requested Dean to mate before you..." he looked down guiltily "Moved on, but I want a mate that I know is with me, for me... Not because his father ordered it, I want Dean to be free to choose me, I hope you can understand?" 

John blinked, taken back, "You'll take care of him?" 

"Yes" Said Castiel certainly

"You'll protect him, love him?" 

"Yes," Said Castiel "I already do" 

"Castiel..." John reached out a hand painfully, Castiel took it gently and shook it "I don't know how he found you, but I am so glad he did, welcome to the family. Now..." He turned to the door "Charlie, will take you to my home, Dean's home... and clean you up. If you're going to ask my son to be mates soon... You won't be doing so in prison scruffs. Charlie will see to it you have everything and anything you need... Castiel, I couldn't ask for a better alpha for my Dean"  

Castiel swallows, a little overwhelmed "And you don't mind that I have no money to support Dean?" 

John frowns "Castiel... You saved my son's life. I am in your debt. You're family, regardless of whether you and Dean mate... I will be leaving you a quarter of my estate. You have money. You have my blessing. You have a home... You have a family"

Castiel blinks, fighting against the tears threatening to flood his eyes. He sniffs, nods and gives John a warm smile letting out a breath of relief. Charlie gripping his arm brings him safely out of the welling emotion...

"Thank you, Sir," He says before letting Charlie lead him from the room. 

"Ready to go home?" She asks him smiling broadly

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen - I Want to Break Free
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUOtCLOXgm8&index=16&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying this story. =D


	12. I Don't Have a Name For It

Castiel felt his stomach twist as he looked up at the house before him. He'd never seen such a beautiful house. The difference in how he lived to how Dean lived was quickly becoming apparent. The long gardens either side of the driveway lined with beautiful plants and the occasional garden statue. The big wooden front door was bright green that made his chest tightened at the reminder of Dean's eyes. The controlled and trimmed ivy that climbed up the side of the house. It was stunning. He wondered for a moment if this was all real, did he really belong here? 

He glanced to his side where Charlie was watching him, she offered a kind smile before nodding toward the front door. 

"Come on Castiel, you'll be fine. Let's get you settled" She pushed open the front door and held it open for him "I'll introduce you to the staff first so they don't panic at a random Alpha coming into their home" 

"The staff live here?" He asked amazed. He stepped into the house and took in the short hallway which opened up into a huge living space, there were doors leading off to the right and a staircase from the center of the room that broke off into two directions. 

"Yeah, there are only three, Cain the gardener a beta. Becky, the housekeeper also beta - pretty sure she has a thing for Sam, Dean's brother and then there is Gabriel, the chief, he arrived around the time Sam started talking about school. He is an omega and pretty new here, John hired him when he couldn't cook for himself..." 

"What about you, do you live here?" Asked Castiel curiously. 

"Yes. I don't really work here though. Although I'll help out with whatever when needed. I guess you could say... The Winchesters kind of adopted me. Me and Dean have always been good friends and when my parents died in a car accident they took me in. I owe them a lot..." Charlie suddenly fixed Castiel with a stern look "I'd never let anyone hurt any of them..." 

Castiel nodded, he could tell he already liked Charlie by the way she spoke about Dean "I understand, I assure you I have no intentions of hurting Dean or his family. Is Sam...?"

"He isn't here at the moment. Come on, this way" 

Castiel was introduced to Gabriel, Becky, and Cain, all of whom greeted him kindly. He was shown around the house and garden before Charlie leads him to a large bedroom... His nose twitching as he entered, his heart rate increased slightly. He stepped into the room, looking around at the posters on the walls. Rock bands pictures. On one wall hung a photograph of a blond woman with two children a baby in her arms and a small boy stood beside her smiling, Dean. He stared at the young boy in the picture, his eyes, his happy smile. Castiel felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He tore his eyes away from the picture to take in the rest of the room, there was a double bed against one wall, Dean's bed. A guitar on a stand in the corner of the room and a large stereo on a desk near it. 

"This is Dean's room," He said looking at Charlie, who nodded "Should I be in here?" Castiel could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as he breathed in Dean's scent that still lingered in the room. 

Charlie smiled, "I'm just showing you around, I thought you might feel a little more comfortable if you got a whiff of Dean. Come on there is a spare room this way you can set up in there until Dean comes home"   
  
Castiel was reluctant to leave Dean’s room, it smelt of the omega and if Charlie hadn’t been there, he’d likely have snaked his way in between Dean’s sheets and breathed in that amazing smell for the rest of the day.

Charlie led Castiel to one of the spare rooms near Dean's room and Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a deep sadness at leaving Dean's room and not knowing when he'd see the omega again. 

"Alright, let's start sorting you out" Said Charlie turning around to look at Castiel a thoughtful expression on her face. 

Castiel looked up at her "What do you have planned?" 

“Well, first things first… Dean’s going to be home, either today or tomorrow, we don’t want him coming home to find you in prison scruffs now, do we?” Charlie stretched out her arms and clicked her knuckles a gleeful look on her face “Time to see what you look like in a suit”

“I don’t own a suit, I don’t own anything” Castiel’s voice was quiet, embarrassed. Usually, an alpha was expected to provide for the omega they wanted to mate… Castiel hadn’t had much anyway, but now… He had nothing. The thought made him feel very inadequate. 

Charlie scoffed dramatically before turning on the spot and singing out “ _Alpha, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just sit up straight, whilst I illuminate the possibilities_?”

"You want to give me a makeover?" Asked Castiel frowning. 

"Look, I know some serious shit went down, you're apart from your omega and I know that must hurt like hell but the Dean I saw in the hospital would have crawled through a river of his own slick to get to you, so let's be positive here. He's going to come home, you're going to be together and have crazy amazing sex and get mated... And it better be amazing... Dean's my closest friend and he deserves the best of everything, including that... " Castiel's faced burned red at Charlie's words, it was quickly becoming apparent that this beta had no filter "So let's clean you up for your man, okay?" 

"Okay" Agreed Castiel quickly.

Charlie swung open a double doored wardrobe of suits “John Winchester keeps a load of spares on hand for the staff or guests, he used to have lots of parties that turned messy when he would crack open the rum with his friends Rufus and Bobby, now… these may be a little big on you, but I’m sure we can find something that will work until we can take you shopping for some clothes”

She started pulling out random suits and holding them against Castiel to see which color suited him best. She threw a few suits on the bed next to him and then made him try on the suit jackets to check how they fitted him. 

 _“Well, Alpha it ain’t just what you have achieved, it’s likely because you ain’t like most males. But Alpha you struck luck with Dean, you better believe. You got a brand of scent that never stales!"_ As Castiel tried on jackets, Charlie pranced around the room opening draws and pulling out fresh shirts and pants. 

 _“You got some power in your corner now.  A heavily love drunk omega in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and wow.  See all you gotta do is rub that…”_ Charlie winked at Castiel and he fought hard to keep from blushing at the thought being with Dean.

 _“And he'll say… Mister Alpha sir.  What will your pleasure be? Why don't you bend me over, knot me down?  You ain't never had an omega like me. No no no!”_ Charlie found ties and cufflinks in another drawer and laid some against the outfits on the bed. Then dug out some fresh socks for the alpha. 

 _“His hole will be your restaurant. He'll let you mate him gratefully! No need to make demands on what it is you want. You ain't never had an omega like Dean"_ A pair of black shiny shoes, of the right size, were selected from the show tidy and put at the end of the bed on the floor.   
  
_“Yes, sir, he’d pride himself on service. You'd be his boss, his king, his shah!. Say what you wish, it's yours, angelfish. No need for the usual Alpha brovadaaaaaa!"_ She sang and danced around Castiel “ _Try some pants from side 'A',  Try the shirts from side 'B'. I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me"_

Castiel sat on the bed looking at the expensive suit that had been laid out for him, he'd never worn anything so fancy.   
  
_"So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers. You got me here as your personal guide, don't be petrified. You got his best friend to help you live large! An I got a powerful urge to help you out. So let’s get you cleaned up and lookin' ready to go. You got a knot that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you gotta do is rub it like so, and he’ll say..."_

Charlie dug a comb out of a drawer and threw it on to the bed too.   
  
_"Mister Alpha, sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, with your big ol’ nob. You ain't never had an omega like...me!!"_

"You certainly have an interesting take on Dean's sexual desires..." Smirked Castiel as Charlie came to a halt in front of him.

Charlie laughed "Just going off what I saw, he clearly wants you to be his mate, which generally means..."

"Sex, yes I got that" Said Castiel shaking his head in humor

"Just treat him right, okay?" 

"I want Dean to be mine, but I wouldn't for a moment assume I 'owned' him. He is his own person, I just want to... love him, be there for him when he needs me"  

"Sounds good to me, Castiel. If he trusts you, I trust you. Just don't fuck up, because yeah... I might be a beta, but you don't wanna piss me off..."

"Understood"

"Right... You need a bath. There is a bathroom through there, towels are here" She opened a drawer in the wardrobe and threw a fluffy clean towel at Castiel "I'll give you an hour, then I am cutting that mop on your head" Charlie winked at him before leaving and closing the door behind her, leaving Castiel alone. 

***

Castiel stares into the blue water, it smells wonderful, he steps into the tub and instantly relaxes and he slides himself into the hot water. He closes his eyes and reflects on the craziness of the past week. He smiled to himself as he realized, he could truly say that meeting Dean changed his life, Dean wasn't even here but he'd shown him a whole new world. He'd become the most important thing to Castiel in just a few days, he wondered how he'd feel when Dean came home, would it be awkward? Would Dean still want him when his heat wasn't affecting his senses? He opened his eyes. He wasn't going to sit here stewing on what-ifs, he was going to get clean and make an effort. He wanted Dean, he'd do whatever it took to make Dean want him. 

He washed and relished in the spray of the shower as he rinsed his hair out. He wrapped the towel around himself as he stepped out of the bath. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Finally free of that prisoner smell he smiled and gave himself an encouraging nod. 

He opened the door back to the bedroom and jumped as he saw Charlie was waiting for him. She looked up. 

"Well damn." She smirked at the half-naked alpha "No wonder Dean was hell-bent on finding you, didn't realize you had... all that..." She waved her hand at Castiel's chest to show what she meant "Going on" 

Castiel gripped the knot of the towel so it couldn't slip down and shot Charlie a smile "Er, thank you? I think"  

Charlie watched Castiel adjust his towel before sitting on the chair she'd pulled out for him in front of the mirror, the alpha cleaned up well and Charlie could easily see why Dean wanted Cas. He was rather handsome. She got the comb and a pair of scissors and stood behind him. "So, you really think Dean's your true mate?" 

"I do," Said Castiel looking at Charlie in the mirror rather than turning around "I've only known him a few days... Yet I feel like I've known him my whole life, I would do anything for him. It's love... but also... different. I know I love him, I've killed for him... I'd die for him. But how can I explain feeling this strongly after only a few days? We have to be true mates... Otherwise, it doesn't make sense" 

"What does it feel like?" Asked Charlie gazing at him in interest as she began to comb through his hair and trim it. 

"It's like... being close to him, gives me air to breathe and when they took him away from me... It was like drowning..." Castiel sighs thoughtfully and starts singing with his eyes closed as he remembers Dean... _"It's like the way he smiles and the way I swoon_ _when he winks at me from across the room._ _It's the way he laughs and the way he cries._ _It's the way his hand fits perfectly in mine..._ _Well, I don't have a name for it,_ _been trying to find a name for it,_ _I don't think there's a name for it,_ _but it's kinda like being in love..."_

 _"Well, it's the way he makes me feel inside_ _like I’m not like the rest or any other guy._ _It's the way we talk and the way we sing,_ _about the universe and every little thing._   _Well I don't have a name for it,_ _been trying to find a name for it,_ _I don't think there's a name for it,_ _but it's kinda like being in love"_

 _"All I’m saying is what my, h_ _eart is playing on its, s_ _trings so loudly its_   _feelings declared proudly._   _This feeling is staying because my h_ _eart is blazing it’s on f_ _ire and it won’t go out..._   _It won’t go out"_

 _Well it's the way he came hurtling down my path,_   _and the way he's so easily able to make me laugh._   _It's the green of his eyes and the gleam of his smile_   _and the heart in his chest that beats in rhythm with mine._ _Well, I don't have a name for it,_   _been trying to find a name for it,_   _I don't think there's a name for it,_   _but it's kind of like being..._   _In love"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin- Never Had A Friend Like Me
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrVbuB5aXkM&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&t=59s&index=18
> 
> Steam Powered Giraffe - I Don’t Have a Name For It
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lobmbjcAt9M&start_radio=1&list=RDlobmbjcAt9M


	13. Oh Alpha

"Can he hear me?" Asked Dean looking at the nurse who was fussing over his father's monitors. She smiled at him kindly. 

"I think so, he's only sleeping, you know? He took a turn for the worse this morning and we had to give him some medications to help him relax. He's been sleeping for a few hours. He's been holding on, to see you" 

Dean swallowed "So, it's... He nearly... How long do you think?" 

The nurse looked at him sadly "There's no way to know for sure sweetie but his heart has been working much harder than normal, with his other organs slowly shutting down... We've given him medicine so he isn't in any pain" 

"Ok." Dean slumped into a chair by his father's bed. The nurse patted his shoulder lightly before leaving the room. Dean had been discharged and the hospital was going to call Charlie to pick him up but when he'd heard his father was there too, he had to stop by and see him before going home. His plan was to go home, get changed and pick an alpha. He had promised his father he'd have an alpha before he died and Dean Winchester was not about to break a promise to his father. No matter how his heart ached for the loss of Castiel, no matter how much he thought the scent of any other alpha might make him sick. It wasn't like he'd ever find anyone like Castiel again, so it didn't matter which other alpha he choose, not really. He just didn't care anymore. 

Thinking back over his dates with other Alpha's in his mind, he'd worked out that Michael was probably the best option... Sure he was a bit boring and quiet. But right now that suited Dean, he didn't want Gadreel, that guy had been an asshole. He didn't want Ash, as much fun as they'd had... Dean was not in the mood for fun right now and he didn't want to bring Ash down with him. Michael wouldn't expect much of Dean, in fact, he'd probably prefer him quiet. Dean shuddered at the thought of having to have sex with Michael, maybe they would mate and that would be enough, they wouldn't have to share a bed, right? Dean could stay at home all day, in his own bed, being miserable and missing his true alpha and Michael could go and do whatever it was he did. He'd turn into one of those omega's that stayed at home and ugh... It wasn't fair. He wanted Castiel. His sadness bubbled up inside him. 

Burying his face in his hands he sang through his fingers " _I'm lost, I'm at_ _a crossroad, feeling a fool, w_ _hat can I say, life is so cruel! Alpha_ _, can't you see I'm in misery?_ _We made a start, now we're apart..._ _There's nothing left for me_.  _Love has flown, all alone I sit and wonder why yi-yi-yi._ _Oh why you left me, oh Alpha, oh Alpha._ _Baby, someday, when my life is done._ _Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one. In heaven forever and ever we will be. Oh, please say you'll wait, oh, Alpha!"_

The tears welled up in his eyes as he sat looking at his father's pale face, everything was messed up so badly. He wanted Castiel, wanted to wrap the Alpha's arms around himself and cry. His father was dying and he couldn't do anything about it... 

_"My Alpha, my darlin'. This hurts me real bad, you know it's true and baby, you gotta believe me when I say..._ _I'm helpless without you._ _Love has flown, all alone, I sit._ _I wonder why yi-yi-yi,_ _Oh why, y_ _ou left me,_ _Oh Alpha, Alpha, Alpha..._ _Why yi-yi-yi. My Alpha!"_

*** 

John didn't wake up while Dean was there. Charlie walked in and it caused Dean to do double take, for a moment he felt like he'd smelt chocolate on her. It had reminded him of Castiel. 

"Come on, let's take you home, you can change and maybe I can find a way to cheer you up," Said Charlie with a small smile. 

Dean snorted but didn't reply, he allowed Charlie to guide him through the hospital to the car and got in without a word. 

"I'm really sorry about your dad Dean, we'll go back in a couple of hours, yeah? I have to go and speak to Cain” Said Charlie, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes “Do you need anything?” Dean shook his head and she nodded “I’ll come to find you in a couple of hours”

Dean shrugged. He didn’t care about anything right now, if he wasn’t so relieved at the idea of being left alone, he’d have questioned why his friend was willing to leave him when his scent stank of sadness and despair. Castiel was dead and his father was dying. What would happen to him if his father died before he'd picked an alpha? The thought made him feel sick. Maybe Sam would come back, leave his education and come home to help clean up the mess he had made? He got out of the car without a word and watched Charlie walk away to the gardeners shed looking back at him with an odd expression on her face. Turning to look up at his house, he felt a tear prickle at the corner of his eye, he’d hoped to bring Castiel back here…

When he pictured walking up to his front door with Castiel by his side another wave of hopelessness washed over him. 

He took a deep steadying breath and opened the front door. Instantly his eyes closed as a wave of alpha scented air hit him, his mind was playing tricks on him, for he was sure he recognized that scent… But then he opened his eyes. His mouth dropped open. At the other end of the hallway, dressed in a smart suit and smelling like heaven, was Castiel.

“It’s you” Whispered Dean his eyes glistening “You’re here”

“I’m here” Agreed Castiel looking every bit as awe shuck as Dean.

They stood looking at each other from across the hallway. Breathing in each other's scents. Then something clicked between them and they both rushed forward. Meeting in the middle of the hallway, Dean jumping into Castiel’s outstretched hands and sobbing freely as the alpha pulled him close, nuzzling at his neck…

“Dean,” He breathed sighing with happiness "I'm here, I'm here" 

Dean met his eyes “I can’t believe you’re really here…” He wasted no time in pressing his mouth against Castiel’s, kissing him with everything he had “Don’t ever do that again” He scolded as he pulled back wiping his tears from his face “I thought you were dead”

“Dead?” Startled Castiel “I’m so sorry Dean. I can't imagine what've you been going through... I'm sorry for making you a promise, I couldn’t keep”

“Just don’t leave again” Said Dean kissing Castiel’s face like he was food and Dean was starving “Don’t ever leave me”

“Never” Agreed Castiel meeting his mouth again and kissing his sweet omega. He pulled back and put Dean back on the ground, with his arms still around him…

 _“_ I've got chills…” He said feeling goosebumps rising on his skin, Dean smiles at him and he feels a complete lightness, happiness, he’s with his omega…  “ _They're multiplying but I won’t lose control, I love the power, you're supplying… It's electrifying”_

Dean smiles “ _You better shape up, 'cause I need an alpha. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand. To my heart, I must be true. Only one thing left, one thing left for us to do”_  
  
_“You're the one that I want”_ Sings Castiel lifting one of Dean’s arms up and twirling him under his hand as the omega echo’s his words… _(You are the one I want)_  
  
_“You're the one that I want”  (You are the one I want) “You're the one that I want” (You are the one I want) “You’re the one, the one that I need, Oh yes indeed”_  
  
Dean couldn’t believe this was real, he looked into his alphas eyes with desire… _“If you're filled with affection. You're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction. Feel your way”_  
  
“I better shape up, 'cause you need an alpha” Sang Castiel holding Dean’s arms out in front of him and holding on to that longing look that was passing between their eyes.

 _“I need an alpha who can keep me satisfied”_ Sang Dean as they began to turn together, dancing in the hallway way, their scents bleeding into one and others, mingling in their joy.

 _“I better shape up if I'm gonna prove”_ Sang out Castiel feeling his heart bloom as his scent and Dean’s bonded in the air around them.

_“You better prove that my faith is justified”_

_“Are you sure?”_ Sang Cas

 _“Yes!! I'm sure down deep inside”_ Dean pushed himself into Castiel’s arms hugging him tightly and pressing his nose into the alpha's neck

 _“You're the one that I want” (You are the one I want)_ They sang together before kissing deeply again, holding each other as though they never wanted to let go.

When they broke apart, slightly breathless and flustered Castiel looked deeply into Dean's eyes "Are you sure Dean? I have nothing to give you" 

"I want nothing else, just you" Dean's smile is warm and his eyes speak of trust and love "I choose you, Castiel" 

Castiel sighed holding Dean in his arms and touching his beautiful face "Dean, you are my life now. I want nothing but to spend my life making you happy" 

They kiss again, deep and loving, holding each other as though they are the only two people left on the planet... But then the front door bursts open and they break apart.

"Dean" Charlie shouts looking worried

"What?" Says Dean whips around the door to look at her. Her face is white, her eyes are red and she's clutching a mobile phone to her chest

"It's your father, we have to go, now..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grease - Sandy (Lyrics)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAXIIFgGLkg&index=19&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY
> 
> Grease- You're the one that I want  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oKPYe53h78&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&index=20


	14. Carry On My Wayward Son

All the joy at not only discovering Castiel was alive, but that he was waiting for him vanished as he looked at Charlie's face. Dean's scent spiked with panic and Castiel gripped his hand tightly, giving him a sad smile as he pulled him along until he was somehow helping him back into the car. The car journey back to the hospital was a blur, Dean sat in the back, with Castiel holding him close, his arm wrapped around his shoulders, Dean's head tucked into his neck, breathing in the deep calming scent of his alpha. 

The smell of illness filled his nostrils as he entered his father's room. He swallowed around the lump of sadness forming in his throat. Charlie and Castiel had hung back, wanting to give the omega a moment alone with his father. He looked at his father lying on the clean hospital bed. His face pale and gaunt with tubes going into his nose and arms, monitors on his chest and machines littered around the bed beeping steadily. 

Dean reaches for his father's hand, gripping it and squeezing it tightly. His father's eyes flicker and he wheezes in as he looks hazily up at his son.

"You came back?"

"Of course we came back" Stammers Dean "Charlie and Cas are right outside" 

"I wish I'd done more... I wish I'd done... better by you Dean"

"You did fine, I'm going to be fine... I will" Dean's eyes swam with tears as he looked down at his father. 

"I didn't always, didn't always...  show it but I do love you, son, I... always, always have... you and Sam... I love you both" 

"I know that Dad, I know"  Dean's despair was thick in the air and Castiel opened the door, needing to be near him, to comfort him "I love you too, Dad" 

John swallows thickly and turns his attention to Castiel as the door clicked closed softly behind him "You'll keep your word?" 

"I will," Said Castiel nodding as he stepped forward to Dean's side, putting a hand on his arm softly. 

"No matter what?" John coughed on his words raising a shaky hand to cover his mouth. 

"No matter what, I swear it," Castiel said firmly. 

"Good, now... you both get out of here" Whispered John closing his eyes. 

"Wait? Dad what?" Dean looked up at his father's face "We can't leave you..." 

"Get going, I want you to go, leave me knowing that my boys are safe and happy. You have Castiel now, you don't need me. I want you to leave, so I can watch you walk away with the alpha I know will take care of you. So you don't have to watch me..." He let the sentence fade as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Please? I'm just grateful that I got to see you one last time..."

Dean looked up into Castiel's face, Castiel nodding. "You're sure?" He directed at John 

"Sure..." John coughed again "Go start your lives together... I need you to carry on" 

Dean shakes his head tears falling down his face "Dad..."

"Dean," John says holding his hand slightly "Go" 

Castiel holds Dean's arm in support as he turns towards the door. His hand shaking as he turns the handle. Castiel walks through the door and pauses as Dean turns back to his father. 

"I love you, dad." With that, he turns taking Castiel's hand and lets the door fall closed gently behind him...

John takes a deep steadying breath in and watches through the window of his room as Castiel pulls Dean to him and hugs him tightly...  _“Carry on my wayward son, for I'll find peace now you’ve found love. I can lay my weary head to rest, please don't cry no more”_

 _“Now I see through all life's noise and confusion. I got to get a glimpse beyond the illusion. Soon I'll be soaring ever higher, but I got to say goodbye. Though my eyes can see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a madman. I hear the voices when I was dreamin', Now I have a chance to say..._ _Carry on my wayward son, for I'll find peace now you’ve found love. I'll my weary head to rest, please don't cry no more”_

The machines connecting to the alpha's heart rate, spiked and beeped slightly quicker.   
  
_“I was masquerading as an Alpha with a reason, but this pairing is the event of the season and if I claimed to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know”_ He felt sure that Castiel would protect his son. But he had asked someone close to them to keep an eye on Dean for a few weeks, he smiled picturing Dean's reunion. He watched through the glass as Castiel and Dean followed Charlie to the end of the corridor and vanished from sight. 

 _“On a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say._ _Carry on my wayward son, for I'll find peace now you’ve found love. I can lay my weary head to rest, please don't cry no more”_

He closed his eyes, picturing his family, happy and safe and together. His whispers wheezed out as he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow.

 _“Carry on, I’ll love you always, please remember. Carry on, nothing equals true loves splendor. Now your life's no longer empty. Surely heaven waits for you._ _Carry on my wayward son, for I'll find peace now you’ve found love. I can lay my weary head to rest, please don't cry no more”_

A nurse rushed into the room as one long note drew out from the machine. 

***

Dean and Castiel entered the waiting room behind Charlie and a familiar scent floods Dean's senses instantly, he looks up "Sam?" Dean's mouth drops open in shock as his brother stands before him outlined by the bright hospital light. 

"Hey, Dean" Sam's sad smile flattered as his eyes travel from Dean's face to the alpha's stood next to him "Castiel?" He asks uncertainly 

Castiel nods. 

"Cas this is my brother, Sam," Says Dean the disbelief of his brother's sudden appearance still evident in his voice. 

"Nice to meet you, Sam" 

"Nice to meet you too" 

"I can't believe your here," Said Dean wide-eyed as he moved past Castiel and threw his arms around his brother "Dad, did you?"

"Of course I am Dean, I know me and Dad haven't always seen eye to eye but I always planned to come back before it was too late. I wanted to be here sooner but things got complicated and I was delayed. Anyway, I am here now and yes, I spoke to Dad, he told me about you and" He looks from Dean to Castiel "Your alpha. Congratulations by the way" 

Dean smiled sadly at his brother "We're not, um... official. Yet" He looked at Castiel "Yet, right?"

Castiel smiled "Yet" 

"Alright, well. Dad asked me to stick around for a week or so, make sure everything was sorted at home... Also, I er" Sam scratched the back of his neck looking awkward "I have been wanting to see Gabriel..." Charlie and Dean glanced at each other knowingly.  

***

That night, Dean sat on his bed, pulling Castiel to sit down beside him "I'm glad you're here" 

"Me too," Agreed Castiel looking at Dean "I am so sorry about your father Dean, I know I didn't know him well but I could how deeply he cared about you" 

Dean didn't answer, couldn't answer against the emotion building up in him. He just leaned into Castiel's side and snaked an arm around him. 

"I know Charlie gave you a spare room, but... Will you stay here, with me?" 

"Of course, whatever you need Dean" 

"I just want to be close to you" He lay back on his bed and curled an arm around Castiel as the alpha lay back next to him. "I'm so tired Cas, this past couple of weeks have just..."

"I know Dean, I know. You need some rest, a decent nights sleep. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I'll watch over you until you fall asleep" Castiel pressed a light kiss to Dean's forehead, which made the omega purr slightly. 

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed against the alpha, the soothing feel of the alpha stroking his arm pulling him to the comfort of sleep...  

Castiel smiled down at Dean's face as the omega's breathing evened out and a peaceful expression took over his features. Castiel began to sing quietly, his low tone not disturbing Dean _"Omega mine, don't you cry. Omega mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, we never will part, Omega of mine._ _Little one, calm your dismay. By your side, I promise I'll stay. Let your mind rest and unwind. I've got you my'dear, Omega of mine."_  
  
Castiel felt the warmth of Dean seep into his skin and wrap around his heart, he smiled sadly at his omega, Dean had been through so much, but it hasn't dimmed the bright light of his soul and his scent was every bit as beautiful to him as when they first met. 

 _"If other alphas really knew you, they'd end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you. What they'd give just for the right to hold you._ _From your hair down to your toes, You're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, Omega of mine."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural 200th ep. "FanFiction" Musical Scene -"Carry On My Wayward Son"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AGQbe9mWZU
> 
> Dumbo - 'Baby Mine' Lyrics  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtOyWfkg7Wc&index=21&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY


	15. Come What May

John Winchester died three weeks ago. He died knowing his omega son Dean was loved and safe. He died knowing Sam was home and his sons were together. He died free of fear of what would become of his boys. There was peace when he was done. 

Dean had held on to Castiel at his fathers funeral, he’d cried silent tears and wiped his face on the back on his sleeve, angry at the world but grateful for his alpha at his side. His brother, his friends. Charlie, Cain, Becky and Gabriel, even Ash had come to pay his respects, although he hadn’t stayed long, not with the protective scent Castiel had been giving off when Ash hugged Dean.

Dean had been at war with himself since his dad's death. He felt the awful grief at the loss of his father, but... he had his alpha and the joy and comfort he felt in Castiel's arms was in direct conflict with his grief, he felt guilty when he felt happy. He also had his brother back and somehow, even with Sam saying he’d only be able to stay a few more days, Dean had a feeling that something was blossoming between his brother and Gabriel… He doubted that Sam would be leaving as soon as he said.

Their house still smelt like his father, but the scent dwindled away with each passing day. The day that he and Sam had aired out their father's room was particularly difficult, with the curtains drawn wide and the windows had been thrown open and they had gone through his clothes, boxing items to keep, bagging things to donate. They’d sat on the floor against their father’s bed going through old photographs and memories. Leaning against each other in silent support. 

*** 

"So, tonights the night?" Asked Charlie smiling at Dean as they walked around the gardens.      

"I think so, he said he wanted to give me time. I mean, I get it, but I've been sure for a month now, he's my alpha"

"I think it's good that he gave you some time," Said Charlie thoughtfully "It also has given you something to look forward to, right?"

"I guess," Said Dean "Hadn't thought about it like that" 

"Besides, you don't want the anniversary of your mating right on the back on of your fathers... you know?" 

"Yeah," Dean agreed "That's true, that would have been weird next year I guess. The other thing is, it's given us time to talk about pups" 

Charlie turned excited eyes on Dean "And?" 

"We both want them, but not yet... I started taking the pill and we both got checked out... We're good to go, both healthy and able to have pups. And when the times right, I'll come off the pill. Maybe in a year or two? When we've had some time to ourselves and everything is settled, Sam should be back home permanently by then so that would make things easier too"  

Charlie nodded "Sounds like you guys got things pretty much figured out. So, are you nervous about it?" 

"Mating?" Dean stops walking and turns to look at Charlie "I am, but... it's a good kind of nervous. I just want it to be... good"

"Of course, you guys are so sickly loved up Dean, I'm sure it will be everything you're hoping for and more" 

Dean smiled at her and carried on walking, looking back up to the house briefly and wondering what Castiel was doing at that moment. 

***

"I just want it to be... good. For Dean, I want us to start this thing right. It's part of why I wanted to wait a while, to make sure he was sure, to give him time after your father, after everything with Raphael. He deserves the best and I want to give him the perfect evening, something we'll both always look back on fondly." 

"Well, you should start with a romantic meal," Said Sam "And be sure to include pie somewhere on that menu too" 

Castiel smiled and turned to Gabriel, who nodded. 

"Just tell me what you want, a dessert pie; apple? Cherry? Or something savory, chicken? Steak?" 

Castiel looked back to Sam "What's his favorite?" 

"Probably Apple," Said Sam

"Then apple," Said Castiel directing his attention back to Gabriel "Any other suggestions?" 

"Just be yourself," Said Sam smiling "You already won him over Castiel, you've won all of us over. You don't need to do anything more than be who you already are" 

Castiel stood staring at Sam, speechless at the moving words. He swallowed "Thank you, Sam, you've no idea how much that means to me." He reached out a hand to the beta and was even more taken by surprise when the beta pulled him into a hug. 

"You're family now," Said Sam as he released him "We're brothers" 

Castiel flushed and nodded at the man. His heart racing slightly, he had a  _family_.  

Gabriel chuckled behind them, "Alright Mr. Alpha, go clean yourself up, leave the cooking to me. I'll cook you and Dean a feast. Then me and Sam here, we'll make ourselves scarce for your special night..." 

Castiel missed the amused look that Sam exchanged with the omega and after thanking them both one more time, he left the kitchens to go and get ready for his date with Dean. 

Sam and Gabriel watched him walk away, smiling. Then they turned to each other. 

"He is completely smitten with your brother," Said Gabriel happily, before he could turn back to the counter he was tugged into the beta's arms and kissed. 

"I'm completely smitten with you, you know?" Smiled Sam against the omegas lips. 

"I know," Laughed Gabriel pushing at Sam playfully "I'm a catch though, so I'm not surprised" 

Sam rolled his eyes and he and Gabriel got to work on the apple pie, side by side. 

***

Dean is sat across the table from Castiel, their romantic meal finished. 

"Good call on the apple pie," Smiled Dean as he laid down his fork. 

"Well, I was told it was your favorite?" 

Dean nods "It was amazing, thank you. For everything Cas... You, I don't know how I would have got through the last month without you"

"You could have, Dean. You're so strong. But, I'm glad you didn't have to." Castiel pushed his chair back and stood up, walking over to Dean and holding a hand out to him, Dean took his hand and rose to his feet "I'll always be here for you now, I will always come when you call, I'll give you space when you want it... You just have to tell me, what you need"

Dean's eyes shone brightly as he looked back at Castiel "Only you, Cas. Only you" 

Castiel tugged Dean to him and into a hug, nuzzling at his neck and whispering words of love in his ears. He swayed him on the spot, a strange half dance, half cradling motion. 

Dean's cheek presses warmly against Castiel's and he sighs, content, happy... Bursting with love. "I still can't believe I actually found you. I love you, Cas" 

Castiel held Dean's hands in his own, looking deeply into his eyes "I love you, Dean" He says softly with a warm smile "If you let me, will spend the rest of my life, showing you... you made the right decision. I will care for you. I will earn your love. I will love you, respect you, listen to you, cherish you... until the last breath leaves my body... Dean, can I make you mine?"    
  
Dean nods, eyes watery, to overcome with emotion to even form words...  
  
Castiel sighs happily, moving his arms to guide Dean's hands to his neck, his own hands then reach under Dean and he is lifted up into the Alpha's strong arms and carried to their bedroom, on the way Dean rests his head on Castiel's shoulder and breaths in his scent deeply, that chocolate flavor he has wanted to taste since he met him, comforting and delicious. As they reach the door Castiel inclines his head to Deans and whispers "I want to worship every inch of your skin, my beautiful omega" 

It sends a shudder of heat through the omega and he can feel himself beginning to slick. His body readying itself for his alpha. Castiel opens the door and kicks it closed behind them with his foot, walking Dean over to the bed and laying him down gently, his head touching Dean's chin as he lowers his mouth to Dean's to kiss him lovingly. The kiss deepens and somehow Dean shifts so that he is on his knees on the bed, arms around Castiel's neck and hands in his hair. Their hands wander and explore and as the kiss becomes more desperate, fingers push and tug at buttons and zippers, hands pull at clothing and soon Castiel is being pulled on to the bed, on top of Dean who is lying on his back, their both naked and panting and their scents of slick and arousal fill the room. 

Dean looks up at him with those bright green eyes and Castiel has to take a breath to calm himself, his cock is hard and heavy and he wants to fill his omega with it and knot him.

"Dean," Castiel licked his lips and swallowed, his arousal coursing through him "I need to know, what you want. Because I am barely holding myself back here, with you laid out so beautifully before me... I want to... take you" A low growl erupted from his throat as he looked down at his waiting omega "But I also want to be gentle and loving and... please, tell me what you want?"  

"Take me," Dean said breathlessly "There will be time for slow and loving later, but right now, Cas. I need you to take me. Make me yours and make it so there is never any confusion about that again. Mate me. Mark me... Fuck me, my alpha "

Castiel's eyes flash and he drops himself down between Dean's legs, sliding a finger through the thick slick that was pouring out of his omega... for him. He was making Dean slick, not some ill-timed heat. Him. 

 _“You make it look like magic. 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you. I'm never confused. Hey, hey”_ A single finger pushes past that slicked ring of muscle and Dean inhales sharply.   
  
_“I'm so used to being misused. It’s part of why I love you, you’re so unexpected. And your heart is so damn perfected. So I'ma care for you, you, you.”_ A second finger joins the first, stretching and opening Dean for him. And Dean opens willingly, his body, his omega wants the alpha, wants his knot. 

 _“I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah. 'Cause Dean you're perfect. You're always worth it. And you deserve it. The way you work it. 'Cause Dean you earned it, yeah”_ Castiel lowers his mouth to Dean's stomach and presses kisses down from his belly button to the tip of his cock. 

 _“Dean, you earned it, yeah”_ Three fingers stretch him wide and the omega whines. It's a beautiful sound.   
  
_“Who knew our start would be love so tragic. So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind. We live with no lies. Hey, hey”_ He removed his fingers from his omega and hoisted his legs up, looking in his eyes as he held his cock to Dean's hole. 

 _“And you're my favorite kind of night”_ He pushes in. Loving the heat, the wetness, the moan from his omega... Loving Dean with everything he has. He pushes in deeply, drawing another delicious sound from Dean. He fucks Dean hard and deep and it's everything, the feel of the omega around his cock, the scent of Dean's slick and happiness in the air, mingling with his own.   
  
_“And I hate for you to ever feel rejected. 'Cause your the best thing, I never expected. So I'ma care for you, you, you."_ Castiel snakes a hand between himself and Dean jerking Dean's cock. Dean's coming over his fingers moments later and begging Castiel to mark him, to knot him. 

 _“I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah”_  Dean's legs part so Castiel can bring his mouth to the omega's neck, then he comes hard, his knot catching inside his omega as his teeth sink into Dean's flesh, he tastes the coppery tang of blood and knows, by the electricity shooting through him, it's done. They are mated. 

 

***  

The next morning, the house is quiet. Where ever Sam and Gabriel had gone for the night, they weren't back yet. And Charlie had warned Becky and Cain to give Dean and Castiel their space. Dean woke with his alpha wrapped around him, it was a wonderful feeling. The whole room smelt of happy new mates... And sex. 

Dean turned over to face his mate, waking him by pressing gentle kisses to his face and lips. 

"Mmm, that's the best way to wake up" Smiled Castiel before opening his eyes, they fell on to Dean's mating bite and his smile widened "We're actually mated," He said happily 

"Well, yeah?" Chuckled Dean

Castiel rolled his eyes "I just... I keep expecting to wake up and this not be real. Sometimes it seems a little too good to be true, you know? Me, here with you? It's like living in a fairy tale" 

"Does that mean that some forest animals are going to come and clean the house for us?" Smirked Dean 

"I hope it means... We are at the happily ever after part of the story..." Smiled Castiel breathing deeply at Dean's neck before kissing him on the lips "You're my happy ending"

"Soppy in the mornings aren't you?" Blushed Dean but his eyes twinkled in a way that told Castiel he liked everything he'd just said. 

"Let's take a walk," Said Castiel looking toward the window at the sunlight creeping in through the gaps in the curtains "See if we can find those house cleaning forest critters" 

Dean grumbles at having to get out of bed, but follows his alpha anyway, they get showered and dressed together and then have some of the leftover apple pie for breakfast before heading out into the gardens. Dean holding Castiel's hand and letting his heart float along with him, light as a feather. Happy. Safe. Mated. 

They came to a halt near a big apple tree and Castiel turned to face Dean smiling. "The first time I saw you, at the market... You were holding an apple, you smell like apples, like fresh apples. So, I... Well, we don't really have a romantic place to go to - yet. For me to do this, but I thought this was a nice place, next to your apple tree... Dean, I love you and I don't want to take any chances... Being away from you after Raphael... was agony, I knew you and I were meant to be. Even though we'd only known each other for a short time, the physical ache in my heart at being away from you... Hurt more than anything I have ever experienced. So..." Castiel licks his lips before dropping down to one knee, staring up at Dean and holding out a little black box in his hand, he takes a breath "I know this is an outdated tradition these days... But, Dean Winchester would you marry me?" 

Dean stares at Castiel in shock "Of course I will Cas. I don't even have to think about it" 

"Good" Sighs Castiel getting to his feet again and slipping a silver band on to Dean's finger before kissing the top of his head softly "I want to tie myself to you in every way possible. I never, never want to be apart" 

Dean smiled and turned away from Castiel and looked up at the big apple tree before them, the sun breaking through its leaves and shining beams of light down around them, he looked at the ring on his finger, he couldn't believe this was all real, Castiel was real and he loved him, if Dean's heart could burst from happiness this would be the moment. He turned back, his face was pink and his eyes watering. He wiped a stray tear from his face and gave Castiel a smile. 

"Dean? What is it?" Asked Castiel moving to touch Dean's cheek and smudge another rolling tear into his skin with his thumb.

Dean just smiled at Castiel, and stared into his amazingly blue eyes, breathing in his chocolate scent  _“Never knew I could feel,... like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss"_  Castiel watched as Dean sang softly, a few tears of happiness still glimmering in the sunlight on his face _“Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything”_

Dean moved forward, pressing himself into the alphas chest, holding on to him tightly and resting his head on his shoulder,  _“Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time. Come what may... Come what may. I will love you until my dying day”_

Dean looked around the garden, at all the beautiful flowers and plants, but his eyes found their own way back to Castiel's face, to his eyes " _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly love hits_ _me with your perfect face. Suddenly my life doesn't see such a waste. I love you”_

Castiel takes Dean's hands in his own, holding him close and he sings out with him...  _“And there is no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song. I will be there by your side._ _Strong clouds may gather, storms may. But I love you, I love you till the end of time. Come what may come what may."_

The alpha pulls his omega impossibly closer and their lips slot together, gliding perfectly, two pieces of the same puzzle that had finally found each other, that were finally... Home. They pull back ever so slightly, their foreheads still resting against each other, their breaths warm in the other faces and before they kiss again, they whisper to each other... 

_"I will love you... until my dying day”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earned It (From The "Fifty Shades Of Grey" Soundtrack)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw&index=18&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY
> 
> Come what may finale _Moulin Rouge  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OGoNAFD6Gs&list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY&index=23
> 
>  
> 
> Entire playlist for Omega Dean in order - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-zHYvFyosVsO7vf8T0QYfhVj0JRqjjqY


End file.
